Seven Days of Yullen Christmas
by monochromatic days
Summary: Seven entries for Yullen Week, leading up to Christmas, AKA Allen's Birthday.  Day 7 : Eternity. A simple past to a perfect present to a blissful future.
1. 君の感情

**Disclaimer : I do not, and never will, own the awesome masterpiece, DGray-Man (:**

**Summary: To the Vatican, their existence was only meant to kill and wipe out the Earl and the scenario he has planned for the world, destruction of mankind. Petty feelings were not needed. **

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Genres: Romance & Drama **

**

* * *

**

The verb, 'yearn'.

Defined as 'to have an earnest or strong desire; longing' or 'to feel tenderness; be moved or attracted.'

Sure he got all these definitions from various dictionaries that he had chanced upon, this particular one was no exception. But of course, to yearn is like any other feeling. One has to feel it to really understand it. And in all his eighteen years of his life, he had never felt what it is to be like to yearn for something, for someone.

But he didn't care, of course. Why would anyone need such a petty feeling, such as yearning for anyone or anything in the midst of a Holy War? Ultimately something as stupid as that would just hinder their performances during fights; or worse, get themselves killed. Warriors of God need not feel anything. They were only obliged to kill, to eliminate the Akumas and wipe out the entire population of Noahs, including the Millennium Earl himself.

'_But, if the Earl was defeated; if the Thousand-Year-War between the Dark Order and the Millennium Earl were to be ended. We would be free to feel, right?' _

'_Tch,'_ Kanda shaking the silly thought out of his mind, he slammed the dictionary cover closed, before stalking out of the library to his safe sanctuary for some meditation.

* * *

Cheerful, energetic and optimistic as ever, Allen Walker was like an angel sent from the Heavens. Nobody would have imagined that an Exorcist with such a cheery disposition would exist, not to mention, said Exorcist was only a mere child of fifteen, no less. Most Exorcists were only just ranging from their mid-teens to young adults with budding families back at home. It was cruel, to thrust youngsters into a Holy War, fighting on behalf of the rest of the humanity in the world. Nevertheless, they were all fighting to protect their families at home.

Since young, the only person Allen had yearned for was Mana, the only one who has showed him the meaning of care and love; the only person who had given him the warmth of having a family, even if it was just the two of them. But now, he wasn't even sure if the one Mana really loved was him, or Neah.

Having been dealt the same blow twice in a row, first being abandoned his parents, then learning about the fact that Mana may not have loved him at all, he has really started to wonder if there was anyone in the world that would yearn for him. He didn't dare yearn for anyone else. Not anymore. Not again.

Allen dropped by the cafeteria for a little snack before heading back to his own room to recuperate. He has just returned after submitting his report of his recently completed mission to Komui. Even though it was just the typical Akuma elimination and retrieving of Innocence, he was still drained. Not to mention he would be going on another mission with Kanda the next day. The shortage of Exorcists in the Black Order was not something to joke around with. They were mad busy.

* * *

To the Vatican, their existence was only meant to kill and wipe out the Earl and the scenario he has planned for the world, destruction of mankind.

Petty feelings were not needed.

It was not encouraged.

It was all but just a hindrance to the warriors of God.

But that didn't stop Lenalee or Lavi. The former had always treated everyone like family, always hoping and yearning for their safety in times of crisis. The latter, proclaimed Bookman Apprentice, has started to develop feeling for his comrades, his friends; even though it was forbidden for a Bookman, a neutral party in the midst of the War.

Kanda didn't really care much for the Vatican. He fought and fought, just to find the person he has been looking for before his life expires.

Allen didn't want to raise anymore suspicion for the Vatican. One wrong move could lead to Link reporting the events to Rouvelier.

But both of them knew that there were budding feelings in their hearts for each other, even though it was forbidden. They were in a Catholic church for crying out loud! But through so much interaction with each other, be it squabbling like a married couple, sparring like enemies on a battlefield or just brushing past each other in the hallways like strangers, it never fails to tingle their hearts, just a little. Of course they didn't know the other party's feelings. But they knew their own.

Everything was just to cover up their feelings and to get close to the other party, subconsciously of course.

* * *

That dark and gloomy evening found Allen sitting on the rooftop of the Dark Order Headquarters. He has gotten lost, again, and decided to go up to the roof to take a breather before trying to find his way back to his room later.

The sky looks as if it was going to cry, cry for all the lives that were lost in the Holy War.

'_I wish the war would end soon. I don't want to see anyone else suffering anymore.'_

Eventually, he fell asleep, his energy totally drained out of his entire system.

* * *

_Pitter Patter Pitter Patter _

The sound of raindrops hitting the stone floors of the rooftop and cold water hitting onto his face woke Allen up.

Groggily he sat up before registering that he'd fallen asleep on the rooftop and completely soaked in rainwater, he thought, 'Gosh, I must have been more tired than I thought I was.'

"Baka Moyashi, you're going to catch a cold if you continue to sleep in the rain," A familiar voice rang from the shadows.

"It's ALLEN, BaKanda! And, are you… Showing concern?"

"Che, we have a mission tomorrow and I don't want to drag along a sick Moyashi. Then again, you will be a hindrance either way."

"And for once I thought you were going to be nice. Guess I was wrong."

"Tch, you're ALWAYS wrong."

"I AM NOT!"

Just then, the rain stopped. After a heavy rain, the skies cleared and there was not a cloud in sight in the night sky. Stars could be seen everywhere, shining clearly and brightly.

Allen was completely mesmerized, forgetting about the stoic samurai, still standing in the door way. And then, he sneezed.

'_Oh, great. The Baka Moyashi caught the damn cold.'_

Rolling his eyes he moved over to where said Moyashi was sitting and wrapped his own coat around the shivering figure while settling down beside him.

Allen looked up in disbelief while the samurai looked away, probably embarrassed. Then the parasitic-type took this opportunity to move closer and lay his head on the older male's shoulder, while inhaling the sweet scent of soba, green tea and lotuses from the samurai's coat.

Feeling a head resting on his shoulder, Kanda tensed up and whipped his head around wanting to glare at the person who had dared to do that. But seeing the angelic face of the boy staring up into the starry night sky, he just suddenly lost the will to do anything but wrap his arm around the smaller male and resting his own head atop the silver-haired.

And then he decided, maybe having that stupid feeling wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. My entry for Day One of Yullen Week! Hope you guys enjoyed it and it wasn't too crappy! There are still six more days, so please look forward to it! **

**Oh, by the way, do review to let me know what you guys think. It would be greatly appreciated!**

**ユレン 大好き！**


	2. 私たちの関係

**Summary: In retrospect, their relationship was bittersweet. And it will continue to be that way. After all, nothing's perfect in this world.**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Genres: Romance & Drama**

**

* * *

**

_They had successfully retrieved the Innocence that they were sent to collect which was found present in __Iceland. It had been reported that there were unnatural disturbances that was surrounding the country, so Exorcists had been sent in to investigate further._

_Finishing their job swiftly, they exterminated every single Akuma found in the region before heading back to their hotel to tend to any injuries they have._

_

* * *

_

"Damn you Moyashi!"

"What now, BaKanda!"

"You are such a freaking martyr! Would it kill you to not get injured for once and let me rest in peace? I'm sick and tired of having to tend to you during a mission just because you have to go and get yourself hurt just so you can protect someone else."

"Well, SOR-REE. Considering the fact that I saved _your_ life, couldn't you be a little bit more grateful? Cold-hearted bastard or not, you're still a comrade and I will still care even if you don't want me to!"

"I didn't ask you to care!"

"BUT I WANT TO CARE!"

Without giving a chance for the samurai to retaliate, Allen smashed his lips to the samurai's.

Realizing what he had done, the silver-haired boy quickly pulled away. Stammering a quick apology, he immediately sprinted back into his own hotel room, cheeks cherry red with embarrassment. Allen held his bandages tightly together, for fear of them unraveling and exposing the huge gash at his pectoral area, that Kanda had so _kindly_ wrapped for him.

Meanwhile, leaving the older male shocked beyond words. When said male had recollected his train of thoughts, he mumbled, "What the hell, Moyashi?"

Retreating back to his quarters for the night, he decided to confront the Moyashi tomorrow morning on their way to the docks before heading back to the Dark Order. Usually, he would be pissed beyond words. But today, his thoughts had never strayed from the feeling of having soft pink lips on his own.

* * *

The next morning, Kanda packed up and went to Allen's room. He knocked but had gotten no reply.

"Oi, Moyashi! I'm coming in."

Still getting no reply at all, he sliced the door down. Damn, he would have to pay for the damages later.

"Oi-"

'_Damn that Baka Moyashi.'_

Apparently said Moyashi had happily decided to run away. Judging by his horrible sense of direction, he would have probably gotten lost right about…

Now.

Oh great. More work for the samurai. Rejoice.

* * *

'_Oh crap. I have totally no idea where the docks are! The worst thing is, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW! Not to mention there is not a single soul in sight. Am I in a forest? It seems like a forest… Shit, where's Tim when you need him?'_

Allen mentally panicked. In his embarrassment, he bolted out of the hotel room when he woke up way before he knew Kanda would be. The silver-haired teen had no intention of facing the unavoidable confrontation, but he had just hoped to delay he didn't mean to get lost! He honestly didn't. Shit, what had he gotten himself into again.

And just when he had least expected it, he tripped over a root that had surfaced onto the ground in the middle of the forest and sprained his ankle rendering him unable to walk for a while. His luck wasn't with him for this mission. An Exorcist, getting lost in a forest and tripping over a plant? His reputation just went down the drain.

On the bright side, the sprain would only take a while before it would heal, so it was all good. His body was adapted to these kinds of things anyways.

* * *

'_Why am I searching for that idiot again? I should just get on the damn ship and head back to Headquarters already!' _

Yes, apparently Kanda, **the** Kanda Yuu, had decided to look for the lost sprout and drag his sorry ass back with him. Why? Because of the incident that happened yesterday night, of course.

The best option at the moment was asking everyone he could catch on the streets if they had seen a person with silver eyes and hair with a scar running down the left side of his face. Thank his lucky stars that most of them had and pointed him to the direction of the Far East, also warning him that there was a forest up ahead and if he wasn't careful, he could easily get lost.

'_The idiot probably got lost there.'_

The samurai then advanced towards the forest the townsfolk had been talking about. Upon nearing the woodland, he noticed a small golden snitch, hovering in the air.

Then, Timcanpy noticed the samurai and flew towards him, biting his long raven hair and dragging him in the direction as to where Allen, supposedly, is at. Growling at the golem who had the nerve to bite and tug at his hair, he unwillingly followed the flying golden ball.

* * *

"Oi! Baka Moyashi! Are you there?" a voice rang out from the distance.

Allen, who had settled into a sitting whereby he was hugging his knees and resting his head on them, looked up, searching for the source of the sound and instinctively answered, "ITS ALLEN, BAKANDA."

It took a while before Allen could hear the rustling of the grass and a very annoyed samurai stood right in front of him. Not bothering to hear any explanations that the silver-haired teen will give at the moment, Kanda grabbed Allen's left arm and pulled the boy up to his feet before seeing him wince in pain. Sighing, he thought, _'The idiot must have sprained his ankle. '_

Not wanting to delay any further since the ships might leave soon, he scooped the injured boy into his arms and made his way to the docks in total silence, with Timcanpy leading the way.

* * *

They managed to catch the leaving ship in time before it left or else they would have had to wait till the next day before there would be another.

Dropping the smaller male onto the seat unceremoniously, Kanda made to sit at the opposite seat, refusing to spare said smaller male even a glance and closed his eyes. Trying to meditate and hoped that the silver-haired would not dare speak a word. He needed to **think**.

Allen, still embarrassed, dared not say anything and just shifted himself into a comfortable position before closing his eyes and getting some rest. He was dead tired, after panicking for the majority of the night the previous day and also waking up very early to make his 'Great Escape'. Maybe this silence meant Kanda was willing to forget everything that happened between the two of them yesterday. Though thinking about that made his insides churn. Did Kanda think he was disgusting? They were both guys after all.

The entire ship ride went on in complete silence. The only sound that could be heard was of the swishing of the sea water as they moved along.

When they had arrived back at the order, Kanda just stalked in the direction of his room, silently giving the younger boy the task of reporting back to Komui. Allen then figured it was the least he could do after making the raven-haired male go through all that mental anguish.

Or so he thought.

In any case, Allen thought that he should make a trip, or limp, down to Kanda's room later to apologise.

* * *

'_Why. WHY. __**WHY, **__do I always end up in these kinds of situations? '_

He felt really stupid at that moment. He has just gotten back from the Nurses' Office since he went there to get some medication for his sprained ankle, thankfully, it was nothing serious.

But this, **this** was serious. There he was, going to find Kanda to apologize and to get LOST AGAIN.

Great.

Just great.

Wait, he heard footsteps closing in. Under the cover of the darkness, he hoped that whoever it was wouldn't be suspicious of his actions.

"Moyashi? Is that you?"

Allen froze, and then mentally chided himself. _'I was looking for him not a moment ago, why am I so scared? Calm down Allen, you've rehearsed this like ten times already. Take a deep breath and start talking.'_

"Kanda, I-"

"Shut up Moyashi. You don't need to say anything."

"But I-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Then the next thing Allen knew was that he was pinned to the stone cold walls of the hallways by strong calloused hands.

"Um… Kanda? What are you- mmpfh"

All that Allen registered was a pair of rough lips crashing onto his own. All unspoken words and feelings were all conveyed through that kiss and it was then that they had finally revealed their true feelings to each other.

They only broke away from that breathtaking kiss to breathe and yet, their eyes had never left each other. Pulling Allen into an awkward hug – Kanda wasn't much of a cuddly person – he smirked, "Don't think this is going to change anything between us, Moyashi."

"Wouldn't dream of it BaKanda," Allen smiled before continuing, even more embarrassed, "Um, Kanda? Can you help me find my way back? I kind of got… Lost."

"Is that an invitation, Moyashi?"

Allen turned even redder, if that was even possible, when he realised what Kanda was implying and stuttered incoherently, "Wha-? No! Uh. Ah. Eh."

Oops, too late. Kanda was already donning that weird freaky smile and carrying the poor boy back into his own room, at his request.

* * *

The next day, both Exorcists walked into the cafeteria at the same time. Many people were appalled at how the Exorcists seemed to have been spending some time together before they had entered. Though it was bizarre, the only time they had spent together was taking out their frustrations on each other during sparring or just squabbling like an old married couple. Not to mention they were walking in **close proximity **of each other, unlike previous times, when there would be a large gap in between.

Something was definitely going on. And everyone in the cafeteria had **zero** intention in finding out. They treasured their life and didn't want to be castrated into an early death by the strongest tag team duo in the entire Dark Order. Then again, at the moment when they had started to bicker again, everyone just thought how highly amusing the entire situation would be if the two of them were dating.

If they were, then it would be just another bittersweet relationship.

* * *

**Day two down! Happy Yullen Week once again people! :D **

**Please drop me a review! They are always loved (: [I love Yullen more though. Just saying xD]**

**(PS. I just bought myself the DGray-Man Illustration Book, Noche! YAY! XD)**

**ユレン****大好き！**


	3. 私の記憶

**Summary: A game, he played to distract himself from remembering about his horrid past. A game, he got himself trapped in with no way out**** except one. **

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Genres: Angst & Drama**

**

* * *

**

"Royal Straight Flush!" Allen beamed while everyone else around the table groaned as they threw their cards onto the table and left, dejected and pissed off.

"Boy, you're great at this game. Though I might need to ask, are you even of legal age to _be _in this place?" the dealer asked. The boy sitting opposite him couldn't possibly be older than 15, given his short stature; though the platinum blonde hair is questionable.

"Of course I am! I'm already twenty-one!," as if to prove his point, Allen took out his driver's license and showed it to him.

"Well, well. It's only been about at most, a few months since you came to the casinos right?" There, Allen nodded while the dealer continued, "And you're already so good at this. Lady Luck must be shining on you."

"_Well, I've been practicing since young. It's only natural that there's perfection in my skills."_

"Did you say something, boy?"

"Wha-? Ah, no! Not at all. How about another game? People are already waiting."

"Ah yes, well, we have all night and day so don't worry."

* * *

"Goddammit. This boy here is cheating! There's no way he could have won almost every round!" a particularly exasperated player exclaimed, face red with rage.

"Now, now, sir. Don't be such a sore loser. Maybe your luck wasn't that good today. Why don't you come back another time?" It was the fifth dealer change ever since the short conversation Allen had with the other one. Well, he should have seen this coming. A boy, with questionable looks, was practically draining the money of that table to the very last token.

After deciding that he had won enough spoils for the night and deciding that he was tired enough not to think of anything but getting into a hotel and crashing onto one of their soft and fluffy beds, Allen has decided to retreat to one of the most luxurious hotels for the night. He was in Las Vegas after all. Casinos at every stop, it was like heaven for him.

Only gambling could get his mind off what happened so many years ago. He couldn't forget. How he had lost Mana, his foster father, in a tragic car accident when the two of them were travelling the world, or so Mana liked to call it.

Groggily, he tried to stay awake and hurriedly made his way towards the hotel that he had been booked into months ago. He didn't want to let the fruits of his labor today to get stolen away that easily. And yes, he had been in Las Vegas for months. More precisely, right after he had 'celebrated' his twenty-first birthday. Before that, Allen had to make do with gambling in underground dens. Almost getting caught a few times but he managed to give the slip. Using underhand tricks, of course.

Finally reaching his desired destination for the night, he slotted in his card key before getting in and removing an outer layer of his clothing before collapsing ungracefully onto the bed and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_~The next day_

Kanda had totally no idea as to why he was in Vegas. He didn't like gambling, he didn't like going to the clubs around town since he hated human contact most of the time, and, of course, noisy places. He would probably blame that stupid rabbit for dragging in this entire mess, since said rabbit had decided he wanted to come to Vegas for some fun and enjoyment and roped a very pissed raven-haired male along for the ride.

Fortunately, he had managed to ditch the damn rabbit and he was now all for exploring the places, looking for areas which are quiet so he could at least get some meditation done. Hell, even the hotel wasn't safe. Lavi could burst in at any time, at any moment. He didn't want to deal with the rabbit's randomness, or his noisiness. Since he had experienced the height of Lavi's hyper a few years back because of overdoes of alcohol which left the rabbit pretty high, way higher then the clouds. Kanda has no intention of wanting to experience it again. Though beating up the idiot was worthwhile after the entire incident.

Vaguely, he noticed a blob of white hair walking unstably towards him under the cover of the darkness. Then the very next thing Kanda's mind could register was that in his hands was a small boy, looking not older then sixteen, though his head of white spoke otherwise.

"Shit! Oi, wake up you idiot!" Kanda was pissed, very pissed. He shook the boy vigorously and slapped him lightly, but even that didn't wake him up.

Having no choice, he searched around in the smaller male's pocket. He took out his wallet, wanting to have some form of identification in case the entire scene had look suspicious to some people and went over to question him or even report to the police. **That** would be troublesome.

In any case, when Kanda had managed to find his wallet, the first thing he noticed was that there was a huge wad of cash slotted in it. And it wasn't just normal bank notes. They were all thousand dollar bills or maybe even larger in value. Kanda didn't want to find out.

'_This guy must be another gambler. Whatever I'm not interested in the money.'_

He slotted the money, every single pieceof bank notes, back into the wallet before checking out the identification card.

_Name: Allen Walker_

_Date of Birth: 25-12-1989_

_Country of Birth: England_

That was all that Kanda needed to confirm. Then he had caught sight of a card key, which was slotted in sloppily into the wallet.

Sighing, he guessed he had no choice but to pick the boy up and carrying him back to the hotel. Apparently they were in the same one so it wasn't much of an inconvenience. Besides, he could maybe camp at his room for a while before heading back to his own. At least there might be some peace and quiet, at least, until the boy had decided to wake up. But he would probably have bolted from the room anyways, so it doesn't really matter that much.

Finding the room number '625', Kanda slowly laid the boy onto the bed, not wanting to jolt him out of his sleep. Though the task proved to be difficult, since Allen had moved to grab Kanda's jacket on the journey towards the hotel. Plus with that death grip on it, Kanda wondered what the boy had though his jacket was. A thin thread separating him from life and death? It surely did seem that way, but it also seemed highly impossible, judging by that happy smile present on the younger male's face. Since when had Kanda developed a soft spot for the boy, he didn't know. Hell, they only met a few minutes ago. And, not to mention, that the meeting was only one-sided.

Settling into the corner, Kanda had promptly decided to use Allen's room as a 'hideout' from Lavi. Well, temporarily anyway.

From his line of sight, he could see the moonlight shining in through the window and onto the smaller male, which just made his face glow. It was an angelic sight.

Kanda shook his head vigorously, _'Shit, what am I thinking?'_

Sparing the younger male a quick glance, he vaguely made out a scar on the left side of his face and also the fact that he was wearing gloves. Trying not to dwell too much into the matter, Kanda closed his eyes and began to meditate. Eventually, he himself fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Upon sensing the other male's movement and being the light sleeper he was, Kanda quickly stood up and exited the room and headed towards his own. Room 625. He would remember it well.

When the door silently clicked closed, Allen jolted out of bed and asked in a wary voice, "Who's there?"

Getting no reply, he searched the room several times, and also checked his daily spoils.

Good. There was no one and nothing had been stolen.

Heaving a sigh of relief Allen collapsed onto the bed. Oddly enough, he distinctively felt the warmth of another person during his sleep. And also, he didn't remember getting into bed the previous night. Maybe it was just his imagination, or maybe it wasn't. Who knows? But at least nothing has been stolen from him. That was all that matters to him at the moment. If he had lost all his funds, he wouldn't be able to continue this game any longer.

Taking a quick shower, and dressed in his usual outfit consisting of a white long sleeves dress shirt, a black vest and a red ribbon around his neck plus black pants. Allen left the hotel room and headed to his favourite casino. The casino with the most money, yet also the one that was the easiest to trick out of, Noah. Allen might call it 'Like taking candy from a baby'. But He didn't want to sound rude. He was a refined boy, having been taught well by Mana.

_Mana…_

"Shit!" He should start thinking of all these things again. It would just make him lose his concentration in the games later. Purging the thought out of his mind, Allen quickly may his way into the entrance of the casino, and to his favourite table. The regulars there who saw his entrance all made to move away since they knew not to incur the wrath of Allen Walker. They didn't know how he did it but he managed to win almost every single game. Not to mention, the tight security was unable to detect any form of cheating, though it was pretty obvious that he was. Even the luckiest person in the world wouldn't be able to win that easily or with such ease, like Allen Walker did.

Watchers flocked to that table to watch the prodigy to his work and flex his skills while players avoided that table like the plague. But some dared to take up the challenge of trying to beat Allen at his best game, albeit, only to fail miserably and leaving the casino with their head hung low. Eventually, Allen had earned the nickname "The Player".

Deciding he was tired enough and the table promptly drained of all possible cash that he could have won that day. He decided to retreat to his hotel for the night. Or he thought it was night time. The casinos have this odd way of making you lose track of time. When he had stepped out of the exit, Allen mentally thanked himself for having a good internal clock to tell him what the time was like. Even though it was quite dark, the streets were still bursting with life, people laugh and walking in groups. He felt like he was the only lone wolf there. Wanting to shake that uneasy feeling, he decided to take a short cut between the alleys; although it's a very grave mistake.

* * *

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Allen demanded, after being pushed up against the wall by two males, wearing the uniform of the Noah's Casino.

"We're here because of instructions from our boss. Our boss would like you to be recruited as one of the dealers for the poker table." One of them explained.

"Well, um, not thanks. I'm not in the mood to get a job."

"I'm sorry to hear that. And we also have instructions, should you not cooperate."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm sure you know very well what that is."

One of them had strike a blow on Allen's left cheek, while the other had punched him in the gut, making Allen slam into the wall behind him. The other male had held Allen up by the shirt against the wall, asking, "We'll give you one last chance, you either work for the boss, or you return all the money you had **cheated** the casino out of."

"Do you have proof that I cheated?" Allen laughed darkly, despite having blood dribbling down the side of his mouth, which earned him another punch in the face.

"No, but it was pretty obvious that you did."

"Then that doesn't mean that I have cheated right?"

Another hit to his face.

"Boy, you're getting way to cheeky for your own good."

The two males would only continue to mercilessly throw their attacks at the Allen, while he was chuckling softly to himself, that very same phrase ringing in his head.

'_**Don't ever injure anyone every again. Ok?'**_

At the very first meeting, those were the first words Mana told Allen. And those words had always been held very dear by Allen.

Yes, before Allen was adopted by Mana when he was nine, he was a street child. Ever since he was little, and abandoned on the streets, he had been picked on because of his left arm and his scar, running down the left side of his face. Because of those incidents, Allen set out to make himself stronger, learning self-defence along the way. He had realised, that his left arm was unusually strong, despite being oddly deformed. But being optimistic, he dismissed that fact and chose to think that it was a gift from God and it was a blessing to him that he was able to protect himself well. Although because of this strength, he had unintentionally hurt many people even though he didn't mean to. Unfortunately this incident drove Allen mad, he, thinking that he kept severely or, in worst cases, fatally injuring people by accident. He shied away from the public. Living alone in dark places, hoping nobody was able to find him since he was practically top of the list, having only been such a young child, yet already injuring people as if he was a hooligan.

'Don't ever injure anyone every again. Ok?'

Those were the words he had heard when he was just staring blankly into space. Blinking several times, he saw an outstretched hand to him, almost beckoning him to take hold of it and never let it go. Hesitantly, Allen took the hand and stood up. From that point of time, his life changed for the better with Mana as his only anchor in the world.

However, his happiness was short-lived when Mana's life was cruelly taken away from him, in a tragic car accident while they were travelling. Allen was lucky to have survived; Mana used himself as a human shield to protect the boy, the boy who he had picked up from the streets. It was only then that Allen knew how much Mana cared for him, only to have lost him after that. His anchor had been uprooted and there was nothing holding down his sanity anymore. The only person who had loved him and had let him experienced family warmth, was gone from this world; leaving him all alone in the darkness to fend for himself again.

Soon after, Allen was then picked up by a claimed acquaintance of Mana, Cross Marian. Because of all the debts that were flung in his direction, Allen had no choice but to do odd jobs here and there. That was **before **he realised he had the talent for playing poker. Well, more like cheating in poker. Eventually he made big bucks through underground dens and was able to pay off his 'Master's' debts and also occupy his mind so as to not think about his past. When he was officially of legal age of an adult, he had practically emptied the money from all the places he had been to. Wanting a much more challenge, he decided to make his way to Las Vegas, the ultimate place for him to earn as much as humanely possible.

Not long after suffering heavy injuries at the filthy hands of the two guards, Kanda had happened to pass by the alley and had caught sight of a head of white caught between two heads of black. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, since he was very intrigued with the silver-haired male, and he had gone in to check out the situation, only to find out that Allen was being heavily beaten up. Suddenly enraged, he picked up a broken pipe that was lying forgotten on the floor and charged towards them.

"Oi! Who are you and why are you interfering with us?" One of the guards demanded when he sensed another presence behind him.

"Sorry, I don't give my name to lowlife creeps who assaults others in alleys," Kanda retaliated snidely.

Boiling at anger at the derogatory tone and remark, the male, whom Kanda was talking to, lunged forward at him, leaving the other guard to deal with Allen. Kanda was skilled in the ways of the sword, or in other words, Kendo; since his family stuck to the Japanese culture very strictly and made sure that all males in the family learnt Kendo. Not only that, their family also owned one of the most renowned Kendo Dojos in Japan. Because of this, he easily gained the upper hand and was able to immediately eliminate the competition.

Looking over to Allen's side to see how he was fairing, no one could have imagined the surprise the sword-wielder has felt when he saw Allen had also taken out his opponent. Either he was caught off guard before Kanda had found him, or the beansprout, as Kanda had started to refer the boy to, didn't fight unless absolutely necessary.

'_Tch. I didn't even need to help the damn bean. He could have handled it on his own. Guess it was just my oversight. At least this rat was a good training experience. Though as to why I had decided to help this bean, I have no idea.'_

Allen stood over his opponent, grinning like he had won top dollar. But the sound of a metal pipe clinking onto the floor had snapped him out of his deranged state and look over to whoever had helped him just now.

"Um, hey! Wait!"

"What?"

"Um, thanks for helping me back there. I thought I was a goner."

"Really? Looks to me you were handling that guy quite easily."

"…" Flashing an award winning smile, Allen quickly changed the topic, "By the way, my name's Allen. What's yours?"

Pausing for a few moments, Kanda answered, "Kanda."

"Just Kanda?"

"That's the only name anyone is allowed to call me by."

"Oh. Ok."

There was an awkward silence between them before Kanda had decided maybe it was time to leave and pretend nothing has happened, though there was something tugging at his heartstrings, telling him that if he forgot this entire meeting, he would regret it for the rest of his life. Then, Allen had decided to break the silence, "Hey, Kanda, want to go to a café or something? I owe you a drink."

"Tch, whatever."

* * *

They went into a nearby café, since both Allen and Kanda hated alcohol with every fibre of their being, the former was because of his Master, the latter was because of him being somewhat of a health freak.

"Black coffee," Kanda stated in a monotone to the waiter.

"Ah, make that two black coffees," Allen said in a very polite tone and flashed a smile so real, it looked too fake to Kanda.

As the waiter was making his way to the kitchen, Allen asked casually, "So, what brings you to Vegas?"

"Tch, that stupid rabbit dragged me here. Said he wanted to celebrate our promotion."

"Um… Rabbit? Is that supposed to be a nickname for someone?"

"No shit, Moyashi."

"I see you have knack for giving people nicknames and I AM NOT A BEANSPROUT, thank you very much."

"Oh hey, the Moyashi knows a little Japanese. How enlightening," Kanda returned sarcastically.

"Sirs, your coffee is ready," the waiter approached their table and placed the coffee in front of them.

"Thank you!" And there it was. That smile again.

"Enjoy your night," the waiter nodded and left.

Taking a sip of the bitter coffee, he noted that Allen began to put in five sugar cubes, and then ten, without even trying out the taste.

"What's the point of getting black coffee if you dump the entire container of sugar cubes in it?" Kanda questioned. He was indeed intrigued with the male sitting opposite him.

"I don't know. A habit I guess?" Allen stirred his coffee, while having a far away look in his eyes, then trying to force a smile.

"You don't have to smile if you don't feel like it. Seeing it so fake, makes me want to wipe the floor with your face."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I guess it's another bad habit," Allen laughed lightly, which oddly sounded like tinkling bells to Kanda and he furrowed his eyebrows. "So, I heard you've gotten a promotion. Congratulations! You're most probably working in Japan right? May I ask what occupation?"

"It wasn't much of a promotion for me. My father just asked me to take over our family dojo, that's all. I'm the eldest son so I have the responsibility to do so. It's not much of a chore, I loved being at the dojo since I was young." Wait, why was he telling this person his life story, when he had only met once him once? Well, twice anyway.

"Ah, I see," Allen took a sip at his glucose-concentrated coffee.

For the next hour, both of them slowly drank their coffee in complete silence, not knowing what to say.

As the café was emptied of people, Allen spotted a piano in one of the corners of the café. Standing up he walked over and asked the waitress at the counter if he could play it just for a while. She studied his face apprehensively for a while before giving a small nod.

Smiling, he thanked the girl before making his way to the piano. Sitting down, he flexed his fingers before starting to play a few notes as a warm up trial. Kanda watched from his seat and the waitress watched from her position behind the bar table.

Once Allen had started playing, his audience, which consisted of only two people, were mesmerized by the fluid movements of his fingers and captivated by the music that was bring produced. His gloved fingers gliding past notes and the gentle movements of his hands were so graceful; it looks as if they were dancing to the music.

When his piece had finished, Allen stood up and closed the covers. Turning around, he realised that more people had entered after he had that little practice session. Allen Thanked the waitress once again and gracefully accepted her compliment; he then went back to his seat, to where Kanda was still waiting.

"Oh, I thought you would have left already. I did say this was my treat," Allen chuckled.

"Where did you learn how to play like that?" Kanda questioned.

"Oh, my foster father taught me."

Kanda saw. He saw many emotions flash past those silver orbs in that split second. Sadness, pain, grief, heartache, sorrow and then mournful.

"So why didn't you pursue a career in being a musician, a pianist, instead of gambling away at Las Vegas. Sure it's an easy way to earn a quick buck but it's not a stable career. Should you get addicted, it's going to be your downfall."

"Because, well. It reminds me too much of my foster father, Mana. And it's too painful."

"Tch, something happened, am I right?"

"…"

"Guess it's not my business to pry. Thanks for the drink. I'll be leaving now. I'm staying at the same hotel as you are, room 612, if you ever need to talk to anyone," finishing the last of his drink, the stepped out of the café, leaving a flabbergasted Allen to slowly collect his thoughts in the café.

That was the longest conversation he had had with anyone. And it was also one that he felt that he had to be nice to the boy or he would just break. Allen Walker looked to fragile.

Too fragile.

* * *

"HEY YUU! Where have you been? You're missing all the fun!" Lavi cried when he saw Kanda exiting the show.

Apparently the rabbit had come back from his night escapades during his shower.

"Tch, don't call my by my first name unless you want to die, Usagi." Kanda threatened.

"Naw, you always say that but don't carry it out! Anyways you don't have Mugen with you right now since they wouldn't be allowed to pass the checkpoint!"

"I don't need Mugen to castrate you, Rabbit."

"Ooo scary! I'm so afraid! Haha! So, did you find someone you like?"

"Tch, what's with that implication?"

"Well, you've been out late for the past two nights and I'm your best friend, I know you usually sleep really early. So, spill. What's with the recent change in timetable?"

"Nothing you need to know of."

"Aw, Yuu~ you're no fun!"

"You're seriously asking for it, Usagi."

"Right. Anyways, I just came back to get something. I'm going clubbing later. You coming?"

"Tch, no."

"Aw, we're here celebrating your taking over the dojo and it seems as if I'm having more fun then you are!"

"You're the damn idiot who decided to drag me here."

"Well, you need to let loose and have some fun sometime. Even your old man agreed."

"Tch, whatever. Just leave and let me sleep."

"Sure sure. See you later then Yuu-chan!"

And Lavi hastily closed the door before the flying table lamp could hit him.

* * *

The next day, when Allen woke up, it was already early afternoon. The night before felt so surreal and he was relieved to have been able to keep the thoughts from going back to Mana when he wasn't at the casino. Kanda was an enigmatic man. He was able to easily see through the mask that he had put on ever since Mana's death. He had also refrained from asking too much. But from the look in his eyes, Allen knew that Kanda wanted answers.

Kanda was the only one that had given him that unexplainable feeling that was beginning to intensify in him ever since _his_ death.

Kanda's words were still resonating in his head.

'_**So why didn't you pursue a career in being a musician, a pianist, instead of gambling away at Las Vegas. Sure it's an easy way to earn a quick buck but it's not a stable career.**_ _**Should you get addicted, it's going to be your downfall.'**_

'_But it's the only thing that keeps my sanity in check,' _Allen thought to himself._ 'This game that I play, it's to distract my mind from thinking about him. I… I don't want to go through that period again; when my entire being was lost, like it was detached from the world. Being a pianist would only distract my hands, but not my mind; especially since he was the one who had taught me how to play it.'_

Deciding not to think about it anymore, Allen quickly got dressed and headed for the casinos again, to distract himself.

* * *

At the casinos, he had the most perfect poker face.

Nobody was able to see through it and most probably, nobody will, except Kanda.

Apparently, today wasn't his lucky day.

Allen had barely been able to win anything today and it was always the same person that had bested him at every game. Said person looked oddly familiar.

Refusing to give up and wouldn't leave until he had earned back his losses and some profits, Allen continued to play. Just like Kanda had predicted, Allen had gotten hooked. He continued the game.

Each time, betting higher and higher.

But each time, losing more and more.

It was until the point where Allen had nothing left to bet, that he panicked and left the casino. The Player had finally been beaten.

The person that had bested him smirked and stood up, following after Allen.

Catching him outside the door, he spun Allen around, making them look at each other before promptly saying in a smug voice, "Remember me, boy?"

"YOU! You're that dealer!"

"Well I'm flattered that you still remember. The name's Tiki Mikk. It'll do you good to remember it well. Though I would have to beat some sense into you, for cheating my family's casino's money."

"You have no proof that I cheated! YOU HAVE NO PROOF! STOP CONDEMNING ME!"

"Woah, boy. You need to relax. It's no wonder you want to cheat. I see you don't take losses very well."

"Shut up! You've already emptied me of all my money. What more do you want? Go back to your stupid casino then and LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't do that. I have to make sure that you won't be coming into our or any other casinos in Las Vegas ever again."

"So what? Chase me out of the country?"

"No, we're going to beat you senseless and also don't worry. We have connections to the other casinos and we can easily tell them to tell their guards not to let you in. _Game over, boy._"

Allen was too enraged with the male standing in front of him to say anything else and lunged forward. Then everything blacked out.

* * *

"Shit Moyashi, I told you already. Gambling will only bring you to your downfall." Kanda scooped up the pathetic and bloody mess into his arms.

"K-Kanda?" Allen wheezed, vaguely registering the feeling of being carried.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What happened?"

"You got beaten up again."

"Oh. Sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being able to protect myself. I'm sorry. It's just. I promised Mana. I promised him not to hurt anyone any more!" Then, Allen started bawling like a little baby. Kanda panicked. He never had to deal with people crying before and especially Allen. He had never seen anyone as fragile as him.

Kanda hurriedly made his way back to their hotel and depositing Allen in his own room, only to be asked by the younger to stay with him for a little while. He grudgingly accepted, since there was no where else to go.

Watching Allen curl up like a ball on the bed, Kanda watched as Allen stared into space. Then he stirred, sitting up and hugging his knees with his arms.

"Ok, I'm ready to talk."

* * *

After Allen had released everything that he had bottled up inside of him for more then a decade, he felt as if a huge load had been lifted off his shoulders. Kanda had moved sometime in the middle of the story onto the bed and wrapped Allen in an awkward hug and acted as a support when he saw the silver-haired male's frame shaking and lips trembling.

Listening to the entire back story, Kanda had felt bad for the boy. At such a young age, he had already had to suffer such hardships. It wasn't fair.

Thankfully, Allen was being totally frank and didn't leave out the part about his left arm, and had even taken off the glove and rolled up the sleeves to show Kanda. Feeling the absolute trust that the boy had entrusted to him, Kanda had no idea what to say except stay with him for the rest of the night. And some time during midnight, both of them had fallen into a deep slumber in each other's arms.

* * *

When Allen woke up the next morning, he realised that he had been clinging onto some soft fabric that was NOT his blanket. Opening his eyes, he saw cobalt staring into silver. He immediately released his hold onto Kanda's shirt and sat upright.

"Ah, sorry for keeping you here last night."

"Tch, you feeling better now Baka Moyashi?"

"IT'S ALLEN, DAMMIT!"

"Guess that answers my question."

Then Allen smiled. He smiled a genuine smile and Kanda was immediately enraptured. Then Kanda had to break the news.

"I'm leaving Las Vegas tonight. I need to go back to Japan."

"O-Oh."

"You've lost all your funds here in Vegas right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. You're coming back to Japan with me then. We're going to find you a job as a pianist and I'm sure the Rabbit has enough connections to find you a good one."

"Wha-?"

"I guess for the time being you could live with me. Though, don't get in my way. Your head might just get cut o-"

Allen, being so ecstatic that someone was willing to help him plan a proper life ahead and also showed him so much care, tackled Kanda into a hug, giving him a kiss right on the lips.

_Thank you._

_Thank you, Kanda, for believing in me._

_And, thank you Mana. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so foolish as to have gone down this path. _

_Right here, right now, I can finally break away from that game that I've been trapped in for so long._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, that was long O.O Let this be an apology to the previous two fanfictions which are of really short length OK? :D**

**I didn't get much reviews for day two so I'm wondering what's wrong with it right now T^T **

**So, PLEASE review! They are greatly appreciated and I want to know what you guys think! (Personally I think its kind of BLAH. If you get what I mean.) **

**And Happy Yullen Week!**

**ユレン****大好き！**


	4. 君のメロディ

**Summary: He needed someone who was able and willing to listen to him, to stay by his side, always. ****He was his only salvation.****He was his only addiction.**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Genres: Angst & Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**

Ever since Kanda had heard the Musician's song that Allen had played on the piano in the White Noah's Ark, he had been lulled in by the music. It was also the same music that had save his and everyone else's lives. He had also managed to hear a few words that Allen was singing in his tenor voice. Even though Allen had sang it in a monotonous voice at that time, the two sounds blended perfectly into one.

Ever since then, Kanda had often caught sight of the boy going into the room where they kept the ark entrance. He wasn't stalking the boy, he just happened to have kept crossing paths with the silverette and recently, he had realized someone was following Allen around. He had found it weird as to why the boy was being followed by Link all the time and also why security for the Ark was to tight, since Allen, the Dark Order's bright and shining hope, was the only person that was able to pilot the thing?

He's going to need answers and Kanda didn't like who he would have to consult.

* * *

Allen had often escaped into the ark, into the Musician's room, after they had returned to the Dark Order; where, oddly enough, he found comfort despite having a wall of mirror facing him and having the reflection of the Fourteenth right behind his own. But there was no where else he could run to. Nobody understood how he felt, nobody would want to understand. Having a watchdog following him 24/7 was no help either. Link couldn't even leave the male alone for five seconds to think properly and was constantly bombarding him with paperwork to finish.

Seriously, how much paper work does one need to complete?

All this started right after coming back from a long journey, when he was accused of committing treason.

One would usually expect a huge welcome with open arms after being away from home for so long. But to the Vatican, the Dark Order wasn't a home; it was a headquarters where everyone living in the building was expected to carry out their respective duties and nothing else.

Well, maybe he wasn't fated to feel the warmth of being loved.

* * *

"Oi! Usagi!"

"Ah, Yuu-chan! What bring you to my humble abode?"

"Cut the crap and answer my questions or your head will be permanently severed from your neck. Why is the Moyashi being followed around by some guy?"

"Oh that," Lavi's cheery disposition immediately changed and the temperature in the room and dropped several degrees.

"Yeah that. I need answers, NOW."

"I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you, so I think it's better if you ask Komui for answers that you want because my explanations are just theories that I've come up with."

"Tch," Kanda promptly turned around and heading towards the direction of the Head's office.

"Wait, Kanda."

"What?"

"Why are you so concerned about Allen? I mean, don't you two hate each other?"

"… -that sprout."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said, I never hated that sprout!" With that, Kanda stormed out of the library. Sure he said he's hate people like Allen in the past, but he had never meant it literally. Maybe at that point of time, when Allen looked so fragile and naïve for wanting to save every single soul out there in the world, he was enraged, that Allen would save anyone so selflessly, willing to put his own life on the line. He didn't like people rushing into their deaths, even if this was a war.

* * *

"Oi, Komui. I need answers."

"Ah, Yes Kanda-kun?"

"Why is the Moyashi being tailed by some bodyguard?"

"By Moyashi you mean Allen right?" Kanda nodded. "I didn't know you care so much about him. But I guess you deserve to know. Ok, get all the Exorcists that are in the building to meet me here. I think it's time for all of you to know what's going on in the Dark Order."

"Nii-san, you called?" Lenalee's voice rang from the door.

"Good, you're all here. Please come in." Komui paused, waiting for the Exorcists to file in and properly settle down before continuing, "I'm sure you all have realized that security around Allen has been tightened and that there are officers from the Vatican that have been sent here to investigate a few things. And all of you also know that this had started happening when Allen was able to pilot the Ark and lead to the safe return of the few of you. Am I right?"

He could see nods from almost everyone in the room, except Kanda, of course.

"Well, all this is because; Allen Walker has been accused of committing treason because he is the host of the Fourteenth Noah."

He could see many disbelieving eyes flashing right back at him, he could see his sister's lip trembling and eyes waters. But most shocking of all was that Kanda had actually showed some emotion when Komui was explaining.

"W-What? You're kidding right, Nii-san? Tell me you're joking! Allen would never commit treason!" Lenalee wailed.

"But the Fourteenth Noah betrayed the Earl right? I'm sure the Vatican knows that right? Then why…?" Lavi cut in.

"Well, you see, Rouvelier thought that even though the Fourteenth had betrayed the Earl, the Fourteenth might go back to him after he had taken over Allen's body." Komui explained why trying to calm his baby sister.

"But! But!"

"Lenalee, listen. The Vatican's decisions are final. We cannot go against them no matter how wrong they are. We can only delay what fate that will befall Allen. Right now, the only thing we can hope for is for Allen to be able to take control and suppress the Noah festering inside him, do you understand?" Lenalee timidly nodded while Komui turned to face the rest of the Exorcists, "Alright. I want you guys to treat Allen normally, like you always do. Don't make him feel anymore depressed. For all we know the Noah might take advantage of negative feelings and take over Allen. Not to mention that Allen has a parasitic-type Innocence, once the Dark Matter of the Noah reacts with the Innocence, I fear as to what might happen to him."

Everyone nodded, they couldn't believe it. Their precious Destroyer of Time, their shining hope for the war was a host for a Noah?

Having gotten the answers he needed, Kanda stormed out of the office, in search of the silver-haired male. He didn't know why but he needed to find the boy and talk some sense into him. _'Always claiming to want to save everyone when he couldn't even save himself. What a joke!' _Kanda thought darkly.

Everyone in Komui's office could only stare after the raven-haired male stalk towards the direction of the Ark room.

* * *

Allen sat on the piano seat, hugging his knees and resting his head on them. In a split second, he sensed that someone had entered the Ark, he called out, "Go away, I'm not in the mood to do any more paperwork, Link."

"Baka Moyashi, if you're talking about that stalker of yours, he's knocked out cold outside."

"Kanda?"

"No shit, now where are you?"

"Um, hold on, I'll open a door for you."

Upon hearing a note pressed on the piano, Kanda saw the familiar white door appear beside him, beckoning him to enter.

Stepping into the entrance, he was met with the familiar white piano room, empty except a white piano, couch and a wall of mirror. It was spacious, to say the least, but even then, it was eerily empty.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda questioned, suspicion was evident in his tone.

"Haha. Even you're wary of me now huh?"

"…"

"What? Nothing to say? Well I didn't expect anything from you anyway. It's not like you would care about me right? You said I was the type to die early, so congratulations, your prediction came true. As soon as the Noah take over me, the Dark Matter and the Innocence will most likely have an internal battle in me and I'll be purged from this world. You're happy now aren't you, Kanda?"

Seething with anger, Kanda made to slap Allen across his left cheek, leaving an angry red mark on the pale skin.

"Ever since you came back and all this shit started, you had avoided everyone that cared for you, that wanted to help you and you just stay in that hole, feeling all depressed and sorry for yourself. What the hell happened to the boy who wanted to be a 'Destroyer that saves'?"

Now it was Allen's turn to have nothing to say.

"I know you know that there are so many people out there who care for you and you choose to shut yourself from the outside world and not let anyone in to help you. Your mask is fake. And I can see right through it."

It was that moment that Allen broke down, sobbing, "I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know _what_ I am anymore! Kanda, I'm scared. I've never been so scared in my entire life. Mana told me to keep walking, but I'm at a dead end. I don't know what to do!"

Having the Moyashi express his true feelings for once, and to the stoic samurai no less, had really stunned Kanda into him unable to form a coherent sentence anymore. Maybe their relationship in the past wasn't that bad after all, seeing how the Moyashi had trusted him enough to released everything that was bottled up inside.

"Oi Moyashi, calm down."

Kanda had tried to calm the boy down, but to no avail. Allen's small stature shook vigorously. Having no choice, Kanda picked up the boy and threw him onto the couch in the room and straddled him, pinning his hands above his head.

"What are you doing, Kanda?" Allen panicked. Their position right now was to be… questioned.

"Have you calmed down now?" Kanda growled.

"Y-yeah."

"Good." With a fluid movement, Kanda was off Allen and also a good distance away.

"I'm sorry for ranting out at you."

"Tch, whatever," Kanda wanted to walk out of the door and back to him room, seeing how his job was done (why had he decided to come and talk some sense into the sprout was still beyond him) when Allen made a grab at Kanda's hand, silver orbs pleading for him to stay.

Reluctantly, he agreed to stay and Allen led him down to the couch. When Kanda had settled down, Allen made to sit on his lap, hugging the raven-haired samurai, while burying his head in the crook of Kanda's neck. Feeling Kanda tense up at the intimate position they were in, Allen said, "I'm sorry, just let me stay like this for a while."

Kanda wouldn't say he hated the warmth emitting from the smaller form. But he wanted to see and feel for himself if that feeling inside was what he thought it was. Hesitantly, he tilted Allen chin and brought his mouth to his own, placing a chaste kiss.

And that was when everything started.

* * *

Allen would frequently visit Kanda at various times of the day because he had found out that whenever he was is close contact with Kanda, he could forget everything that was going on in his mind. He could forget everything that was troubling him at the moment, and the only thing he could think about was Kanda.

Kanda had become like a drug to Allen, and vice versa.

They both didn't know how or when it had happened but it was probably during that period of time in the piano room. The have been unknowingly drawn to each other, never getting enough of each other's touches, never getting enough of each other's kisses. But that was all there was to it.

Because of this addiction both of them had for each other, Kanda doesn't seem as tense as he was last time and Allen had been more cheerful. It was like a healing drug to both of them. Neither of them questioned it, neither of them wanted an explanation for it. As long as they have each other, they could get through any hurdle that life has lay out in front of them.

_He was his only salvation._

_He was his only addiction.

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry, this totally sucked.**** T^T I have no idea what to write for Addiction, but still I wanted to take up the challenge of writing it. But I kinda failed miserably. So yeah. **

**Reviews please! And let me know what you guys think! Even though it really sucked. I really want your opinions and they always motivate me to keep writing. **

**ユレン**** 大好き！**


	5. 私たちの運命

**Summary: Stuck with each other for yet another mission, Allen and Kanda are sent to Venice to do some investigation. An Innocence that controls people? How odd.**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Genres: Supernatural & Romance

* * *

**

"Lavi, would be so kind as to get Kanda and Allen to come here? I've got a new mission that I need them to check it out." Komui asked, looking at the pile of paperwork for once.

"Sure! Be back in a second!"

Sighing, Komui wondered if this was the best option that he sent the both of them for the mission. Sure both of them were the Dark Order's strongest tag team duo, but their relationship with each other had never changed ever since they had met each other a year ago.

"Hey, Komui! You called?"

"Ah, Allen, Kanda. Glad you two are able to make it so quickly here."

"Whatever, just give up the damn mission, Komui."

"Ever so impatient I see, Kanda? Ok, there have been reports of citizens in Venice who acting strangely, as if there are being controlled or hypnotized. I need the two of you to go there to check it out. Eliminate any Akumas, if there are, in the vicinity and bring back the Innocence if you find it."

"Ok so when do we leave?" Allen asked.

"You can leave as soon as you have prepared. The last train leaves in three hours, if you miss that you'll have to wait for the train that will be coming tomorrow morning. I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thanks. See you when we get back!" Allen waved, while chasing after the stoic samurai who had already made to leave the office. "Kanda wait up!"

"Tch, I have no obligation to wait for a slow sprout."

Oh, Allen caught the double meaning alright, "Prick!"

"Moyashi"

"BaKanda!"

"Old man"

"Girly man"

"You wanna die early, Moyashi?"

"Whatever, I don't want to continue this pointless arguing with you anymore."

"Fine, then just meet me at the docks in two hours' time. If you're late by even a second, I'll leave without you."

"Um… OK"

* * *

"You're late Moyashi," Kanda had gotten there ahead of time, since he had a knack for being very punctual or early all the time.

"No I'm not. You would have left if I was." Oh yes, Kanda wasn't kidding when he said he would leave exactly at the appointed time. Allen had experienced that once.

"Tch, whatever. Let's get going."

They made their way to the train station before boarding the train by jumping off a bridge and landing onto a train that was moving at full speed, in short, Kanda-style. Kanda had always loved that exhilarating jump; Allen had seen it in his face. Having boarded the train this way so many times, since for some reason he kept getting stuck with the anti-social samurai for missions, Allen sort of didn't mind it anymore, and also he himself was beginning to like the adrenaline rush that came with the jump.

The Exorcists and their usual finder, Toma, were being ushered to their private rooms in the first class carriages. When they were granted peace and quiet throughout the entire train ride, excluding the chugging sounds that the train was making, and while Toma stood guard outside their door; Kanda, as usual, slipped into his meditation state while Allen began reading the mission information booklet that was given to them by Komui.

_There have been reports by numerous Finders in the vicinity of Venice that there have been citizens looking like they have been hypnotized. _

_It was as if they had just changed into a different person different person overnight, with no rhyme or reason._

_These incidents of people disappearing are usually happening late at night, when it is too dark to see anything._

_An account by one of the eye witness was, "It was like they were being controlled! Then they just disappear after wreaking shops and then stealing some valuables and no one had heard of them or even seen them ever since!"_

Closing the booklet, Allen thought to himself, "Well, there is a chance that the people who disappeared were Akumas, and since they disappear afterwards, this might involve someone who is able to wield the Innocence."

Allen stole a glance at Kanda's tense expression and wondered if that was stuck permanent or there were times that Kanda had shown his softer side. He would have loved to see a sight like that. But seeing how Kanda was Kanda, it was totally impossible that a day like that would ever come.

Sensing that someone had been staring at him from across the room, Kanda opened his eyes, only to see a flustered beansprout look away abruptly. Scowling, he said, "Stop staring at people, Moyash. It creeps people out."

"W-who said I was staring?"

Seeing the Moyashi's face redden a few shades, Kanda had suddenly found some form of blackmail he could use on the younger male. Chuckling, he leaned forward to Allen, "Oh, then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are," Kanda cooed seductively, his breath ghosting across Allen's pale face.

Just then the cabin door was slid open, revealing Toma, informing them that they have reached their destination. Kanda just gave his usual 'Tch' before walking out of the cabin, leaving a dumbfounded Allen still staring at the space where Kanda was just a few moments ago.

"Walker-dono, we need to leave," Toma reminded.

"Ah, sorry. Was spacing out a little."

* * *

"Tch, just another shitload of Akumas for us to take care of and we don't even have a lead on where the Innocence is," Kanda complained.

"I don't think the Akumas know either. It's like they are just wandering around aimlessly," Allen answered thoughtfully. "Whatever it is, we better save all these chained souls before its too late."

"That's what we're here for, Moyashi"

"It's Allen, BaKanda!"

"I don't really care, Moyashi," Kanda said in a monotone before jumping off and cleanly slicing off the level ones and twos that were standing in their way with Mugen.

Allen decided not to quarrel with Kanda anymore and focus on his task on freeing the poor souls that had been called back and chained to those machines. Invocating Crown Clown, Allen used his Clown Belt to destroy the Akumas that were within range and also activating Cross Grave to eliminate the ones further away. Within a few minutes, the two strongest Exorcists of the Dark Order had already cleared out the entire mob of Akumas and Allen's left eye had deactivated, signalling that there were no more hiding in the vicinity.

"Ok, I think we should just go check out who or what has been manipulating the people," Allen decided, only to be rewarded with no response on Kanda's side.

Taking Kanda's silence as consent, they then made their way around town, questioning people about the weird happenings in the city. Allen was greatly surprised that Kanda wasn't as anti-social as he thought, well at least when it involved getting the mission done as soon as possible. Said anti-socialist had even done his fair share of questioning. The silver-haired Exorcist has half imagined that Kanda would just stand on the streets and glare at anyone that walked past, leaving him to collect information. It was always a good thing, of course, that the two of them were able to set aside their personal differences when it comes to executing a mission. This professionalism soon earned them the title of 'The Dark Order's Strongest Tag Team Duo'.

"Oi, Moyashi. It seems that there is a connection between all the trash and disappearing act."

"Yeah, I figured that much out as well. So did you get any leads as to where we might be able to start investigating?"

"They said all these incidents started a few days after a lone woman had moved into the abandoned mansion at the border of the city."

"Well then, shall we go?"

"Tch, don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

"Hey, Kanda?"

"…"

"That mansion kind of looks like a castle out of a horror movie."

"So?"

"Doesn't it look a bit cliché? I mean, a person shows up and live alone at the border of a city and then is blamed as the cause of all the mishaps happening for the city. Don't you think this might be a trap?"

"Tch, baka. You think too much unnecessary things," Even as Kanda said this, he also had a twinge of uneasiness forming in the back of his mind but he brushed it off as another useless feeling.

Advancing up the long and winding road, the duo finally reached the door of the mansion, or castle, or whatever it's supposed to be. Kanda then reached out and grabbed hold of the knocker, which looks quite normal, except for the fact that the joint kind of looked like a human skull, and banged it three times against the door. The door slowly creaked open and Allen peered into the opened doorway, noticing that there was a butler handling the door and also an elegant young lady, wearing a long antique black dress, standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Good evening gentlemen, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Well, we've heard some rumours from the citizens and decided to check things out, since we suspect you may be someone who is compatible with the Innocence," Allen explained as politely as possible.

"Ah, well then, why don't you come in, take a seat and explain everything to me while I get my servants to prepare dinner for us. My name is Henrietta, by the way."

"Thank you for the offer. I'm Allen and my companion here-" at this point in time, Kanda scoffed, "is Kanda. We're Exorcists from the Dark Order."

"Oh! I've heard of that organisation! It's lovely that you two are here to grace my home." Henrietta smiled.

"Enough of all this crap talk lets get it over and done with." Kanda had chosen that moment to make his presence known, and strode towards where the butler was leading them since they were lagging behind with all that chit chat.

"I'm sorry," Allen started to apologise to the graceful host, "He's always like that."

"Its quite alright. I don't get visitors that often so I won't hold a grudge and all." Henrietta laughed lightly. "Well, let's get going then, we wouldn't want Mr. Kanda to get angry now, would we?"

"Yeah, trust me; we wouldn't want to get into his bad side." Then Allen thought about what had happened in the train ride before oh-so-rudely interrupted by Toma.

'_Wait. Rudely? It's not like I expected Kanda to do anything else right? I mean, we're both guys!'_ Shaking his head vigorously, trying to blot out all distracting thoughts, Allen didn't notice his face going cherry red, nor did he notice the expression that Henrietta wore at that moment.

* * *

Kanda watched in silence as Allen slowly explained the basis of what was happening, about Innocence, Exorcists, the Millennium Earl and the like. Henrietta nodded occasionally and took sips of her tea. Kanda, being Kanda, had occasionally saw Henrietta's face change into unfathomable expression.

'_This woman is definitely suspicious' _Kanda thought, and had made a plan to investigate the house in the middle of the night he would probably have to sneak in though. Whether or not to bring the Moyashi along, that was a whole different matter. Although, said Moyashi might still be freaked out about the incident that happened in the train. Kanda also wondered what kind of thoughts had gone through the smaller male's mind after that. Recently, he had found 'fun' to tease the Moyashi, making his face change several shades of red. He didn't know when this started but ever since then, seeing the silverette's pale face redden, there was a warm feeling in his heart.

After Allen had finished his story-telling session and also answered several of Henrietta's questions, she asked the final one, "So you think that I am compatible with an Innocence, that's why you are telling me all these, am I right?"

"Yes. That is pretty much it," Allen answered.

"Well, I'm not sure about that, since I don't have anything fancy that gives me the power to kill these devils you call 'Akumas'."

"Oh, well we thought that-"

"I have been killing Akumas that are disguised in the city through instinct? I'm sorry. Those rumours of these strange occurrences happening right after I move in are nothing but just lies. Maybe you have been searching for the wrong person. I'm deeply sorry to have disappointed you."

"It's ok Miss Henrietta. I guess we shall be going now," Allen looked to Kanda, who had given a curt nod. They would need to report to Komui first before turning in for the night since they would have to start all over again the next day.

"You can stay the night if you want to. It's pretty late out and I think all the hotels have closed, since you know, there have been those incidents happening."

"Thank you so much. This would be a great help!" Allen thanked, while Kanda mentally thought that this would be much easier then he thought it would be.

"Ah, but would it be alright if the two of you share a room? Even though this mansion is so huge, there are only me, my butler and three other servants that are taking up residence here so I've only got one guest room furnished."

"Its alright. Situations like this happen all the time." Here, Allen blushed lightly; maybe he could confront Kanda about the whole ordeal that happened in the train.

"Well then, allow my butler to escort you to your room. There's a bathroom attached to it and also if there's anything, feel free to ring my servants up. I will instruct them to make your stay as pleasant as possible," Henrietta smiled, though Kanda could tell it was a tad strained and forced.

"Thank you once again! Have a good rest tonight and we're sorry to have troubled you." Allen replied, completely oblivious to the hidden meanings behind the expressions that Henrietta were showing.

"It's no trouble at all, don't worry. Have a good night, the two of you. My room is just down the hallway, if there is any emergency."

* * *

After being escorted to their promised room, they were completely and utterly horrified to find out that there was only a king-sized bed in the room. Thankfully, there was still a couch in the corner of the room. Besides, Kanda wouldn't need the bed. He was going to take the chance and _take a walk around. _

"Moyashi, you can take the bed. I'll take the couch," Kanda just told Allen.

Surprised Allen asked, "What's with you today, Kanda? Normally you would just claim the bed for yourself."

"Tch, if you don't want the bed then say so."

"NO! Ah, I mean, you're acting really weird today…" Then Allen's silver eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "You're not, um, thinking of slipping into the same bed as me… Right?"

"No, of course not," Kanda replied monotonously and with no expression. Then he smirked, "Why? Do you _want_ me to?"

Blushing, Allen hurriedly ran into the bathroom and called out, **'I'm using the bathroom first!'**, before slamming the door shut.

Kanda checked the corridors and made sure that the entire house's lights were all off, including all the rooms that were being occupied, and then taking this opportunity to take the slip, Kanda scribbled down a note and left it on the bed. '_The Moyashi would understand when he reads it,' _he thought, before leaving the room and making sure the door closed silently.

Stealthily, he checked the entire house, including the rooms that were occupied. Of course, he had enough experience for this kind of snooping around tasks. If he got caught, at the very most he could just kill the person with Mugen or just give the excuse that he was lost. And the latter was used very rarely as compared to the former.

Just as Kanda was about to enter the basement, he sensed a presence behind him. Turning around fluidly, Kanda demanded, "Who's there?"

Getting no response, he squinted into the darkness, only to see Allen Walker.

"Tch, Moyashi. You should have just stayed in the room."

"…"

Kanda wondered why the Moyashi was being so quiet all of a sudden, and not even protesting as to why he was doing something as underhanded as snooping around someone else's property when said someone else was kind enough as to offer them an overnight stay in her mansion. Ignoring him, Kanda opened the door and walking into the basement, only to find out something that he totally did not expect.

The basement was brightly lit with flaming torches hung on the wall. The walls and floor are all stained with a deep crimson liquid. Then at the other end of the basement, there was an altar. But it wasn't the holy kind of altar. A rectangular table was there, a red cloth was spread over it. Two flaming lamps were put at the ends of the table with a human skull in between. In front of the human skull, there was a book. A black coloured book.

Kanda attempted to move forward and check out what was on that book before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, preventing him from moving. Turning back, he noticed that it was none other then Allen Walker.

* * *

"Damn, Moyashi, let go!"

"…"

"Why aren't you saying anything?" And it was then that Kanda noticed that Allen's eyes were glazed over.

"He can't hear you anymore you know. After he's been put under my spell," a new and familiar voice reached his ears and Kanda turned towards the source.

"What did you do to him, Henrietta?" Kanda demanded, at the same time, trying to pry away the arms that were holding his waist in a death-grip.

"Oh. Nothing. Just attached a few strings to him and made him another edition to my collection of marionettes." She stretched out her hand and twiddled her fingers, seeing Allen move to every small motion of her fingers.

"Why and how are you doing this?" Kanda seethed with anger.

"Well, I moved here after discovering a dark magic book that was hidden in the cellar of my previous home. But then it was destroyed buy Akumas that invaded my city. Everyone was killed except me. And when I woke up, I saw that the book was lying right beside me. So I took it and escaped here. The citizens were kind enough to be my test subjects." Henrietta recalled fondly.

"You're sick you know that?" Kanda spat.

"Well, pot calling the kettle black. Don't you know relationships between males are forbidden?"

"Tch, I'm not having any relationships with this trash here, if that's what you're implying."

"You like this boy don't you? His touches are tingling your skin, isn't it? The boy likes you back too you know? After I've gain control over their mind, body and soul, I know what they're thinking, what they're feeling. And he's feeling remorseful for not being able to stop me and in turn potentially causing you harm."

The last statement had stunned Kanda while Henrietta took this opportunity to move Allen in front of Kanda, all the while maintaining the hold on the samurai. Making him tiptoe, Allen pressed his soft lips to Kanda's thin ones. But it was just that. There was nothing else except contact between their mouths for a while, then Kanda felt trails of tears on the younger male's face.

Forcefully pushing Allen away, Henrietta laughed, "See, the boy enjoyed it! And so did you right?"

Kanda unsheathed Mugen from its scabbard and holding it out in front of him, readying in a fighting stance and ignoring her question, asking his own, "What did you do with the rest of the citizens?"

"Ignoring me I see? Well, that's easy to answer. I just disposed of them after they have outlived their usefulness."

"So in short you're using them to help you steal all the valuables?"

"No, that was just a test run. I was trying out the black magic. And I must say it's really entertaining."

"Tch, no use talking some sense into you huh? I don't like raising my sword against a female but you're not right in the mind, so I guess I'll make an exception."

"Oh, your opponent isn't me. It's the boy that you like."

Kanda inwardly cursed. He couldn't harm his Moyashi. Not after he had realised his true feelings, even though it was the witch that had helped him through the realisation.

When Henrietta made Allen charge towards the samurai, Kanda quickly whispered a quick apology of _'sorry Moyashi' _to Allen before ripping his ribbon off the silver-haired male's neck and grabbed both his hands; then using Allen's momentum, Kanda flung him to the wall and bound then younger male's hands to the torch holder that was on the wall. He also took out his hair tie and used it to tighten the knot for extra security. Blowing away the torch that was still lit, for fear or Allen accidentally burning himself, he faced the witch, "Ok, I'll take you head on now."

Seeing Henrietta tense up, Kanda inwardly smirked. He knew he had won this. All her other marionettes were all dead. The blood on the floor was enough to prove it. The dead bodies are probably buried outside and some were scattered all around the basement as well. Allen, her only shield and protection was how rendered useless. She struggled and pulled her strings, but nothing was working. Allen was bound too tightly to the wall scone. Her servants were all too far away for her to expand her control and dead bodies were useless.

Kanda charged towards her, effectively stabbing her straight in her heart and her tortured screams echoed throughout the whole mansion.

Deeming that that took care of everything, Kanda turned back to Allen and he saw the younger male slumped down with his eyes closed. Heaving a sigh, he slowly undid the knots that he had tied since he had to tie them pretty tightly to immobilize Allen's movements just now.

After the last knot had been undone, he carried the sleeping boy back to their room, laying him down onto the white sheets. Kanda then massaged the younger male's wrists, which were still decorated with an angry red line. Looking at the angelic face of the sleeping boy, Kanda swept away the silver hair that were in the way and realised that the boy had his eyebrows furrowed, with tears still streaming down his face. He then moved to try and smooth out the frown by rubbing his thumb at Allen's forehead. After a while, he heard a soft mutter, _'I'm sorry, Kanda. I love you'_. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around the sleeping form and whispered into the boy's ear, "Baka Moyashi, I love you too."

Then the two of them fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The two Exorcists had woken up when the sun rose. It took a while before Allen started remembering and panicking about the previous night's events.

"You were being controlled. Stop blaming yourself," Kanda persuaded, even though he had come to terms with his feelings, seeing how the Moyashi was acting was beginning to make him pissed off.

"B-but, even if I wasn't being controlled, we're still under the jurisdiction of the Vatican! Until this war is over, we'll be nothing but marionettes, used in someone else's plans!"

"Why are you even thinking about that? And as long as we stay true to our hearts, the Vatican cannot do anything to make us think or feel otherwise."

"Kanda…"

"You don't have to afraid. I'll be here by your side forever. Now let's head back to the Order," Kanda smiled gently, a _**very**_rare sight.

"…" Allen couldn't say anything else, on the account of him tearing and the feeling of his heart warming up.

He was happy.

Happy that someone was willing to comfort him.

Happy that someone was willing to be there for him.

Happy that Kanda had shown his soft side to him.

Happy that he could confidently say that he loved the damn samurai that was standing in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Day 5's down. (Yes it ends abruptly) This was a toughie too T^T But nowhere near how difficult it was yesterday. **

**Please review. I want to know what you guys think. Yullen cookies for all reviewers!** **:D**

**[I'm not demanding for it y'know :/ I just wanna know what you guys think about the stories. Haven't really been getting a lot of feedback about it and it makes me kinda wonder what's wrong]**

**ユレン****大好き！**


	6. 私の望み

**Summary: In this time and age, everything is a war; everything is a battle for survival. Love is also a kind of war, and they would continue to fight for it, together**.

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Genres:** **Angst & Hurt/Comfort & Drama

* * *

**

Allen had never liked the colour white.

It was so pure, yet tainted so easily. The crimson stained snow on the ground was enough evidence. Of course, he wouldn't expect the Earl to take a break, even though it is the Christmas season. Hell would freeze over if that ever happened.

Evil never rests, or so they say.

Surveying his surroundings, the boy wonders, when will pointless killings stop; when will everyone find peace and harmony and not live in fear like what the world is today.

'_If only they knew that bringing back the dead was wrong. Even if it__'s just to hear their voice, even if it's just to see them smile one last time.'_ Allen thought, while touching his own scar he had gotten from Mana.

* * *

Getting ready to leave the area, he was too absorbed in his own thoughts before registering that there was still a remaining Akuma hiding nearby. It was almost too late for him when his cursed eye activated to alert him of a trapped soul nearby.

"Oi, Moyashi! Stop daydreaming and pay attention!" Kanda's voice snapped Allen out of his woolgathering.

Yes, yet again, they were stuck together for another mission that Komui had sent them on. God forbid he just realized that the tension between the two males were so thick that instead of eliminating Akumas, they might eliminate each other. But still, progressively going on several missions together, their relationship might have gotten better. Keyword, **might.**

A level three had surprised him with a sneak attack and one of the two grappling hook arms that was attached to the machine, shot out and managed to break and dislocate Allen's right arm, despite having moved out of range with swift agility. All those years of travelling with the circus with Mana had paid of, it seems, and had done well to barely saving his life on several occasions and this was no exception.

"Tch, damn it. How a Moyashi, like you, could live past his expiration date is beyond me," Kanda reprimanded, readying to destroy the menace.

Poised to kill and with cat's grace, he unsheathed Mugen and leapt up, cutting a clean line across the level three, separating its upper and lower half of its machine body. The poisonous blood spluttered out of the clean cut while the machine fell to the ground. Kanda flicked Mugen once get rid of the excess blood before sheathing it. He would have to clean it again when he got back to the Order, in the privacy of his own room.

Turning back, he walked towards the "Baka Moyashi", who, had been gawking at him the whole time. Before either of them could utter a single word or sound, the level three had instantaneously shot his left hook straight through Kanda's gut before it disintegrated, while laughing. But it was too late. The damage was done and then, Kanda fell.

"NO! KANDA!"

Allen rushed forward to his aid. The Akuma had left a deep gaping wound and Allen was trying his best to try and stop the bleeding.

"G-get away M-moyashi! It-It'll heal s-soon" Kanda wheezed.

"Shut up you idiot. THERE IS A FREAKING GAPING WOUND."

It was the first time Kanda had seen Allen panicking. He wondered if his wound really was that bad and he tried to sit up; though that thought ended as soon at he felt a burning sensation rushing up his throat, causing him to spit out a mouthful of blood before collapsing back down again.

"BaKanda! Why won't you listen to me for once? Do you want your wound to widen?" Allen cried, tears streaming down his angelic face.

"W-why are you so c-concerned about me?"

"I-I don't know."

* * *

Getting his feelings back on track, Allen piggy backed Kanda back to the Order, all the while talking to Kanda and making sure that there was a response. He had never seen Kanda with such a heavy injury before and his healing abilities were not what they were like in their heyday.

They reached the Order just in time and Allen hollered for the nurses and alerted them that Kanda was injured, severely injured. His panting had increased in speed and volume and was in obvious pain. Kanda's wounds were healing at a very slow speed and had only stopped bleeding a while ago, despite Allen wrapping many layers of bandages and cleaning and applying pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Quickly, Walker-san!" The Head Nurse commanded, "We need to tend to him as soon as possible!"

"He isn't in any critical danger right?" Allen asked cautiously.

"I'm not quite sure because we have to examine him and see how serious his injury is, but you did well to have done your best to try and stop the bleeding. Why don't you go and rest? We'll do our best and inform and update you of any news on Kanda-san's health status."

"Thank you, Head Nurse."

"It's our job, don't worry about it," And the other nurses started to wheel Kanda into the infirmary.

Allen then bent down and whispered something, which was luckily inaudible to the nurses around them, into Kanda's ears before he was wheeled away.

* * *

Tossing and turning in bed, Allen found it extremely difficult to welcome sleep with open arms. He then wondered how the examination and treatment was going for Kanda. Was he alright? Was he out of danger? And why was he so concerned about the stoic samurai and whispered those things to him? Allen couldn't sleep, even though he was dead tired. Realising that his cause of insomnia was Kanda, the strong, cold and stoic samurai who had been the cause of his many headaches in the past but had also made his heart warm no matter what the circumstances were.

Deciding that there was no point lying in bed and letting his thoughts centre around Kanda, Allen got up and headed to the cafeteria to make himself a cup of warm milk that might help him to drift off to sleep. However on his way to the cafeteria, he bumped into someone, who hissed in pain. Quickly giving an apology, he squinted his eyes, he realised it was none other then the cause of his insomnia.

"Kanda! What are you doing out here? You should be resting in the infirmary! You can't even walk properly!" Allen scolded.

"Tch, I'm fine and it'll heal on its own anyway. Why bother staying at the infirmary?" Kanda said dismissively.

"Don't lie and act all tough, Kanda. Your wounds are taking an even longer time to heal as compared to when we had our first mission. Just admit that you don't heal as fast as before."

"Shut up, Baka Moyashi. I'm perfectly fine," then Kanda tried to take a step forward only to accidentally reopen his wound because of the strain on his body. "Shit."

"Jeez, BaKanda, it's Allen. And see what I mean! Be careful! Do you want to lose your life?"

"We're in a freaking war. People die all the time."

"SO YOU'RE WILLING TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY JUST LIKE THAT? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT PEOPLE WILL BE SADDENED IF ANOTHER LIFE IS LOST IN THIS WAR?"

"…" Seeing tears of anger gathering at the edge of Allen's eyes, he had nothing else to say. Well, what _could_ he say?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just, well; it's not like you to just throw your life away like that so easily."

"Tch, fine. I can't believe that I've gotten a lecture from a Moyashi."

Taking it as a signal, Allen quickly walked towards Kanda, holding onto him and helped him back to the infirmary to rest. Surprisingly, Kanda had let him lead him back.

Gently helping Kanda lay back onto the sheets and alerting the nurses that were on duty that Kanda's wound had reopened, they quickly changed his bandages before allowing him to some alone time with Allen.

"How are you feeling now?" Allen asked gently.

"Like crap. But a little better," Kanda replied with the barest hint of gentleness evident in his dark cobalt eyes.

Allen smiled a warm smile, a smile that could melt even the iciest hearts, one like Kanda had possessed. They made small talk and both wondered since when they had gotten so close to each other. Through the petty word and fist fights, sparrings and also through their missions together, they felt like they knew each other like no one else had. Each being able to see through the other's hearts easily, breaking down barriers.

Time flew, and before they knew it, Kanda had fallen asleep on the bed and Allen as well, with his head lying on the bed while he sat on the chair.

The intention of getting a cup of warm milk was then forgotten just like that.

* * *

The next morning, Allen felt a familiar hand caressing his snowy white hair. Silver eyes fluttering open, he saw that the hand belonged to none other then Kanda.

"Morning, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda. Get it into your thick skull!" Allen retorted, easily falling back into the same old routine. They were just _that_ comfortable in each other's company.

"So, what were you telling me when you brought me back to the Order?"

"I said a lot of things. Which one are you talking about?" Allen asked, although he had a vague idea what Kanda was referring to.

"You said something before the nurses wheeled me away right? I'm still conscious to hear what you said, Moyashi."

"Oh, _that_." Allen blushed, decorating his pale cheeks with a rosy red.

"Yes that. I didn't catch what you said. Mind repeating it?" There was a devious smirk forming on Kanda's face.

'_To think that in this condition, he could still be like that! Why did I fall for him again?'_ Allen wondered, before taking a deep breath and said, "I couldn't bear to lose you Kanda, please get well soon. I swear that I will defeat the Earl and free ourselves from being chained to the duties of finishing this war. And, I love you."

In this time and age, everything is a war; everything is a battle for survival.

Even love.

Even love is war.

Forbidden love like theirs was worth fighting for.

And they would continue to fight, together.

**ずっと、一緒に。それが私の望み。

* * *

**

**A/N: And there you ****have it, my entry for War, Day 6. Can you believe it? Yullen Week is already coming to an end –sobs– Tomorrow will be Allen's birthday! (and instead of celebrating Christmas, I'm going to lock myself in my house and make mitarashii dangos the whole day xD) **

**I hope the birthday fic slash last Yullen Week entry would be the best out of all my past entires (: **

**Review please! They are greatly appreciated! **

**And also, a big shout out to all my readers, Thank You for supporting me for this entire week. I'm really very touched that I've received responses to this. –****Tears– Merry Christmas Eve!**

**ユレン**** 大好き！**


	7. 二人の未来

**Summary: A simple past to a perfect present to a blissful future.**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Genres: General & Romance & (some) Humour

* * *

**

It was all but a simple past that Allen had.

Well, if you consider simple to be being abandoned on the streets at the mere age of five. He lived the life of a street child. He resorted to steal food and water from the stalls to survive; sometimes barely even able to evade being caught to be sent to an orphanage. He was abandoned for a reason. And he knew why. He didn't want to trust anyone anymore. That was his mindset.

But when he was picked up at the age of seven, on Christmas, by a kind man known as Mana Walker, it changed. Exactly five years later, Mana Walker passed away due to unforeseen circumstances, an unfortunate accident. Thus leaving the –then- defenseless Allen Walker to fend for himself yet again. You could say that it was his fortune, or his very misfortune, to be picked up by a certain womanizing bastard also known as Cross Marian, soon after his dreadful loss.

Yes. For an orphan, this kind of lifestyle is as simple as it gets.

* * *

Days bled into weeks.

Weeks bled into months.

And eventually, months bled into years.

Before Allen Walker knew it, tomorrow he would be finally eighteen years of age, the age of a legal adult. It was the day he had been eagerly looking forward to and had been crossing out the days on his calendar, in childish anticipation, leading to his eighteenth birthday.

Officially free from the reigns that had tied him down to his "Master", Allen Walker had finally been able to taste the sweet flavour of freedom for the first time in nine years. In short, now that he is considered an adult, his "foster parent" would not have that much control over him anymore. This means that it was not compulsory for Allen Walker to follow his "Master's" every whim and whammy, especially the paying of his dreaded debts. His 'Master' had never been home for more then five times in the past nine years, leaving Allen to his own devices and making him work his fingers to the bone to have enough money to pay off his own school fees and also for said 'Master's' debts.

Thanking his luck stars that he was free from torture, Allen headed out to work, all the while hoping that Lavi wouldn't start making such a big fuss about his birthday. He was the youngest one in the business, also one of the top researchers in the laboratory. Probably because of all the blood, sweat and tears that he had put into studying for a degree and also unfortunately, getting some _compulsory _tuition from Cross. It would be the only that that Allen would admit, albeit grudgingly, that Cross actually had done something worthwhile for him ever since he was picked up on the streets.

The company both Allen and Lavi, another researcher and also a close friend, worked at was the internationally renowned Dark Order Technologies, providing the highest standard in service and also the fastest market in discovering technological advancements. Of course, both Lavi and Allen were working in their own private lab. Since the company was wealthy enough, they usually paired up researchers together. But it wasn't only two people, there would always be another one who would also be with the researchers, and for Allen and Lavi's case, it would be none other then Kanda Yuu.

Their co-worker, who both of them recognised as a friend was the one who was in charge of testing the durability of products made by the pair and also having to write reports on it to pass it on to the head honcho. Kanda also had his fair share of paperwork and lab research to do if there weren't any new inventions. Though Lavi being Lavi, usually pissed him off and Allen would always engage in a verbal conflict with the raven-haired male. It looks as if their cooperation and teamwork was bad, but when duty calls, they are as professional as any other research squads in the Dark Order.

What Lavi didn't know about his two best friends was that the very same males that he often teased, 'You both quarrel like an old married couple, do you know that?' were in fact, secretly, just that, except they weren't married, of course. But both of them weren't planning on letting anyone find out just yet. The tactic they used was making them so obviously look like a couple that, in a way, was successfully concealed.

* * *

_**Everything started when it was just a few months back, when Allen had graduated very early since he was pretty much considered a prodigy, with his exceptionally excellent grades and all. Fresh out of University, Allen had received a letter from Cross that said:**_

**Congratulations on finally graduating. Guess me coming back to drill you did some good after all.**

**I've sent a letter of recommendation to the Dark Order Technologies already. All you need to do is just get your sorry ass there for an interview and you've got a job. **

**Think of this as a graduation present. **

**Cross**

_**Suspecting why his 'Master' had been so kind all of a sudden, Allen question said 'Master', who just said that he needed to send some form of alert to Headquarters so that they will know that he was still in the business and that his pay wouldn't get cut off.**_

_**And that was how Allen found out that he was a researcher for the Dark Order as well, only he was those that had to travel around to gather information and report back to headquarters. Of course, knowing his 'Master', he never did that. The infamous Cross Marian was too busy fooling around to bother about work.**_

_**When Allen had made his way to the headquarters, Kanda had just been getting back from delivering some paperwork that had to be sent to the Asian Branch. He noticed an unfamiliar and suspicious face, because of the shocking white hair and an intricate scar on his left side of his pale face. Kanda attacked the younger male, pinning him to the wall, with his left arm twisted behind his back; effectively scaring the receptionist, Miranda.**_

"_**What are you doing! Let me go!" Allen demanded.**_

"_**Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kanda snarled.**_

"_**I'm here for a job interview, dang it!"**_

_**Being stunned for a while, Kanda abruptly released his grip on the younger male and made to walk away. **_

"_**I'll forget about the fact that you owe me an apology if you'd lead me to the Head's office," Allen asserted.**_

"_**Tch, I don't owe people favours but since I'm heading there too, you either follow or I'll leave you behind." Hastily scrambling behind, Allen brisk walked to catch up to Kanda, who was about to enter the lift already. **_

_**When Kanda had pressed the button to the twenty-fifth floor, he noticed from the corner of his eyes that Allen was gingerly cradling his left arm and remembered that when he had gripped onto the arm, it didn't feel like smooth skin behind thin fabric of cloth. Asking out of pure curiosity (No, he is not concerned. Even if he was, he wouldn't admit it) Kanda asked, "Oi, what's wrong with your hand?" 'Was it because of just now?'**_

"_**Ah, nothing. It's always like this. My left arm is just very sensitive, that's all."**_

"_**Why? Because it's injured?" **_

"_**N-no…"**_

"_**Tch, don't lie to me, Moyashi. It doesn't feel like it was normal skin and I can see a tinge of redness since you're wearing a white shirt."**_

"_**Oh. Wait, what's a Moyashi?"**_

"_**Answer my question and I'll consider telling you what Moyashi means, Moyashi."**_

_**Thankfully, the door chose that moment to open and Kanda just stalked out. He knew the younger male wouldn't answer his question anyway. At that moment, he heard Allen mumbling something. Turning around he asked, "What did you just say?"**_

"_**I said, it was a birth defect." **_

_**There was sadness evident in those mercury orbs and Kanda decided not to pry any further. Giving a slight nod in acknowledgement, pushing open the doors to the Head's Office, whilst telling Allen, "By the way, Moyashi means beansprout."**_

"_**HEY! I'M NOT A BEANSPROUT! My name is Allen. Allen Walker!" Well that was a quick change in conversation topic, seems that height was a very sensitive topic to the younger male.**_

"_**Now, now Kanda. Don't pick on the new guy." Komui interrupted. Kanda 'Tch'-ed before walking aside, letting the Head and the new guy get their business done and over with. "Welcome to the Dark Order Technologies, Allen Walker. I'm Komui Lee, the head of this branch."**_

"_**It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Lee."**_

"_**You don't have to have formalities here, Allen. We're all just one big family", Komui smiled softly. "And I've gotten your recommendation letter so I don't think there is much of a need for an interview. Cross is very well known to be someone who has very high standards and wouldn't accept any Tom, Dick or Harry as his disciple. You must be really talented."**_

"_**Ah, no. I think he had no choice but to pick me up. Mana entrusted me to him." There it was again, Kanda noted. The same sadness in those eyes.**_

"_**Well, then I guess I'd put you in Kanda's team then. They are short of one researcher. I think you'll do the job."**_

"_**You're kidding me right?" Kanda demanded. "I've already got that idiot rabbit and now you want to stick me with another idiot?" **_

"_**HEY!" Allen protested.**_

"_**It's no choice. But I think Allen would be a good edition to your team. Work on your differences and remember, work comes before personal problems!"**_

"_**Guess I have no choice. I'll leave the paperwork on your desk Komui," Kanda said in a monotone, "Baka Moyashi, follow me then."**_

_**Sensing that this was such a carefree and comfortable environment for working, Allen had found it odd. Usually big companies like this would have strict disciplinary standards set for all their staff. **_

_**Then it was that day, Allen knew how hyper Lavi could be and how scary Kanda could be if he got angered. But then again, Allen didn't really care about that.**_

_**And it was also the day when new beginnings were made.

* * *

**_

Getting his lab coat and other necessities, he arranged his uniform properly before making his way down to his laboratory.

"HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY MOYASHI-CHAN!" Lavi hollered when Allen took just a single, solitary, step into the lab.

"Gosh Lavi, do you want the whole world to know? And besides why wish me today when you're going to drag me out tomorrow?" Allen asked.

"Tch, as annoying as always, Baka Moyashi, Usagi," Kanda made his presence known.

"As irritating as always, BaKanda," Allen retorted.

"Now now, today's a happy occasion so don't start a fight! We only need to work for half a day today since its Christmas Eve. Why don't we all go out for a drink later?" Lavi suggested.

"No thanks. I've had enough bad encounters with alcohol," Allen shuddered, remembering his 'Master'. "Besides, the company's having a Christmas dinner right?"

"Yeah. I was thinking of before that. What about you, Yuu?"

"Call me that again and I'll castrate you," Kanda threatened. "And alcohol harms the body so no."

"I agree, I want to go home and rest for a while first," Allen glanced over at Kanda. It was obvious that they were going to spend some –um– _quality time _together before heading off to the dinner, at separate times of course.

"Aw, you guys are no fun!" Lavi complained.

Allen smiled sheepishly while Kanda just gave his signature 'tch' and walked off.

Before the three of them knew it, the day was already over. They bid each other goodbye before heading in their own direction towards their home to get ready for that night's company dinner.

* * *

"Hey, Kanda? Help me pick out something to wear, won't you?" Allen called from his room while Kanda sat outside in the living room, flipping through channels so rapidly that it was amazing that Kanda didn't feel dizzy.

"Troublesome… Why can't you just wear your usual outfit?"

"Come on, Kanda. I want to look presentable. It's the first time I'm going to a company dinner you know? Besides, you're not doing anything except trying to spoil the television!"

"Fine."

After browsing through Allen's limited wardrobe, both males came to the conclusion that Allen had nothing nice to wear.

"I guess it's time for us to go shopping huh?"

"Oh no you don't. I'm not going through that hell again."

"Kanda! There's nothing wrong with getting some new clothes, plus the year end bonus we're getting, I think I can afford some decent ones. Let's go! We don't have a lot of time," Not even letting Kanda get a word in edgeways, Allen dragged him out of the house to the nearby shopping centre to get some clothes that are fitting to be worn to a dinner.

* * *

In the end, Kanda dropped Allen off at the Eden Hotel first before driving home and changing into the 'garb' that Allen made him buy, they were supposed to arrive at different times to avoid raising any suspicions within the staff members. Also, damn the younger male and his kicked-puppy look for making him get those clothes.

Entering the hotel's restaurant, Allen could be seen wearing a purple inner shirt and a white blazer with matching white tailored pants. The dinner hasn't started yet so everyone was just holding on to a glass of water, fruit punch or Champaign and mingling around with the rest of the people who were present at the moment. Allen had arrived early, after all, to allow Kanda to have enough time to go home and come back again and still be a few minutes early.

"Allen! There you are!"

"Oh hey, Lavi!"

"Where's Kanda?"

"How the hell would I know where BaKanda is?"

"Woah, chill. I was just asking. No need to get all uptight, Moyashi-chan."

"It's ALLEN, Lavi, AL-LEN."

"Ok, ok! Oh hey, Yuu's here. HEY YUU! OVER HERE!" Lavi waved his arm frantically around to try and get Kanda's attention.

In a few strides, Kanda crossed the room towards where the pair was standing and threatened in a deep and low voice, "How many thousand times have I said NOT to call me that?"

"Um… A few thousand?"

"So do you want to die early then?"

"Ah no. Hey Allen, I'm just going to over there for a while. Yeah." With that, Lavi made his great escape.

"Tch, Baka Usagi, running off just like that."

"See, I wasn't wrong! You look good in the outfit!" Allen gave Kanda's attire a once over before giving himself an imaginary pat on the back. Allen praised himself for having a good eye and choosing the light purple inner shirt plus a black blazer with matching tailored pants. Then he realised that the ensemble he had chosen for the both of them were somewhat contrasting each other, like their personalities.

"Would everyone take a seat? We will be starting the dinner in a few minutes," Komui used the microphone and stood on the stage, which was set up especially for this occasion, to get everyone's attention.

After the entire company's staff had settled down, dish after dish was served.

"We hope you enjoy the meal," the restaurant staff had said before leaving the entire restaurant full of the Dark Order's staff to enjoy their night.

* * *

"Gosh, I'm dead beat."

The dinner had lasted into the wee hours of the night before the restaurant had to close at ten thirty. After all the food had been polished off, everyone stayed a little longer because some of them wanted to toast a drink. Of course, most of them ended up getting drunk and went up to the stage and started singing some Christmas songs or even made some announcements like thanking several people for all their hard work, et cetra.

It was such a funny sight and Allen had laughed to his heart's content. He was pretty sure Kanda had enjoyed himself too.

Feeling too tired to do anything else; Allen took a quick warm shower before headed off to bed.

* * *

"_Get back, Alma!" Allen commanded, while blocking a blow, with his sword, from Kanda._

"_Wha- What are you doing?" Alma asked, alarmed._

"_What kind of joke is this," Kanda demanded fiercely, completely serious._

"_Um… Kanda? What's with that weird expression on your face?" Allen questioned sheepishly._

"_Move." Kanda ignored Allen's question._

"_It's one of the funniest faces that you've made you know?" Allen teased, then turning completely serious. "Why did you make that face and stab Alma? __**I asked you WHY!**__"_

_It seems as if Kanda couldn't hear their voices anymore. Trapped in the darkness in his heart, he unleashed his fifth illusion, calling out "Gogen! Ressensou!"_

_The impact was strong enough to throw both Allen and Alma back several feet._

"_Zuu-sensei. Why is Kanda's hair a light purple?" Bak asked, appaled._

"_No. It can't be. He has sublimated his soul too much by summoning the fifth illusion form! __**KANDA! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!**__" Zuu warned._

_But he didn't hear it. The next thing everyone knew was that Kanda had stabbed Alma straight in the chest._

_Allen had hit his back against a huge wall of rock, collapsing, his sword returning to his left arm. Then feeling a sudden surge of immense pain from his right shoulder, blood flowed out rapidly._

"_KANDA! DID YOU REALLY JUST STABBED ALLEN?" Reever demanded, completely shocked. _

_Trying to stand up, Allen leapt in between Alma and Kanda, his hand clasping over Alma's to prevent him from firing his beam. "Alma! Why won't you just forgive already? Haven't you already seen the reason why Kanda chose to live nine years ago?"_

_Then, Kanda collapsed onto the floor. _

"_Kanda! Kan-" While Allen was distracted at Kanda's fall, Alma took the opportunity and used a devil-like tail of his and completely wrapped it around Allen, constricting him._

"_Who are you? Yuu's friend? Forgive him? NEVER. As long as he is still alive, I-" Alma suddenly lost all energy and released his hold on Allen. "No. As… Long… As… I Can… Kill Yuu…"_

"_Alma! Why? Stop this!" Sensing someone behind them, Allen quickly grabbed Alma before getting out of the way when Kanda slashed._

"_KANDA! What are you trying to do?"_

"_Destroying __**it**__. Hand __**it **__over." Kanda commanded._

"_I can't believe it. And all this time I was wondering what was going on in that thick skull of yours. Turns out you're not thinking at all huh?" Allen teased lightly. Deep in his heart, he wished and hoped that Kanda would come to his senses and stop this foolishness. "I know that because with Alma right in front of you, battered and broken, you've decided not to think about anything else because it __**hurts**__ right? Without even coming face to face with Alma, even forgetting hatred towards the Order, isn't he an important one who wanted to live together with you? __**WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY, KANDA?**__"_

_Anger taking over, Kanda released his energy, surging all over. "What's your problem? Isn't it you who made Alma into an Akuma? The one who destroyed this branch and turned the Third Exorcists into those monsters? Isn't this all your fault? The fault of the man who belongs to the Order even though he's a goddamn__** Noah?**__" _

_Not knowing what to say since Allen knew it was the truth, the only other decision was to activate his Innocence and try to knock some sense into the deranged Kanda. "KANDAAAAA!"_

"_ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU FUCKING NOAH. IF ONLY YOU HADN'T EXISTED…" Kanda cursed._

"_WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN I HAVE TO GO THROUGH AS WELL?" Allen retorted._

_Both of them were slicing and injuring each others while also continuing to quarrel with each other. It wasn't like previous times, when they were only arguments about small things. This time, it was serious. The loser will lose his life._

"_EDGE END!"_

"_GOGEN, RESSENSOU!"_

_Kanda's attack was proved to be much superior when Allen was knocked backwards, earning more injuries._

"_Don't let them stop. We're out of time…" Alma whispered. 'As long as Yuu's alive, someday, someday I'll…' In a heat of anger, Alma shot out another beam from his hand, cutting into the wound on his right shoulder that Kanda had given to him earlier.' _

_Turning around, Allen saw that Alma was… Crying?_

_Feeling his anger increasing tenfold, Allen shouted and charged forward, "If you think that by destroying Alma, everything would end, THEN YOU'RE WRONG!"_

_Then the next thing he knew, Kanda had stabbed his sword straight through Allen.

* * *

_

Jolting out of bed, Allen realised he had been sweating buckets and panting. It was already morning and the sunlight was penetrating through the windows.

'_What was that? A dream? No. It was too real to be a dream. A past memory? Ah, I shan't dwell too much on it.'_

Deciding it was pointless to go to sleep anyways, Allen went to wash up and took a warm shower to calm himself down and also hoped that it would soothe the massive headache that came together with the nightmare. He had the whole day to himself, except at night, when Lavi would be taking him out to lunch, a birthday lunch. Allen had politely declined to a dinner since, Kanda was, of course, taking him out.

Stepping out of the shower, he heard his doorbell ring. Hollering a 'Coming!' he rushed to open it, only to reveal his boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday, Moyashi." Kanda said before pulling his younger lover in for a heated kiss.

* * *

"Hey Kanda?" Allen asked when they were snugly cuddled up on the couch in the living room.

"Tch, what?"

"Do you believe in past lives?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"It isn't nothing Moyashi. You had a nightmare last night, didn't you?"

Allen eyes widened, "How do you know?"

"There are dark circles around your eyes and don't you usually go out bright and early to visit Mana's grave on Christmas?"

"Ah! I completely forgot!"

"Tch, and to think you were the one who told me that. So what happened?"

"You mean my nightmare?"

"No shit, Moyashi. Now spill."

"Well, its set in a scenario where there was a war going on. I'm not sure what kind of war but I distinctly remember there were the two of us and another person called Alma-"

"Alma? You dreamt about Alma?" Kanda interrupted.

"Yeah. Why? Do you know him?"

"He was my childhood friend…"

"O-oh…" Allen paused for a while before murmuring, "He was your childhood friend in that dream too…"

The silence in the room was deafening. The two's gaze didn't meet as Allen chose to look out of the window while Kanda just stared straight in front at the television, which was not on, for your information.

"Silly me," Allen stood up, trying to change the conversation topic to a lighter one, "I forgot about the drinks."

"Here you go, your favourite green tea," Allen smiled, as if nothing had happened, and set down the two cups. But the expression in his silver orbs said otherwise. "I'd need to go get some more. This was the last two packets already."

"Moyashi."

"It's Allen. Come on! Would it kill you to call me by my name on my birthday?" Allen chided teasingly.

"What happened next?"

"Do we really have to talk about it?" Allen complained, but saw the look in Kanda's eyes which clearly said, _'You better tell me right this instant.' _"Shesh, fine…"

Taking a staggering breath, Allen "Well, it kind of seemed like the two of you desperately wanted to… kill each other. Then there was a lot of fighting between the three of us cause I was trying to stop it. Then-"

Allen paused and bit his lower lip. Should he say out the last part?

Suspecting that Allen had left out the most crucial part, Kanda asked, "And then?"

"Gosh, you're awfully nosey today aren't you, Kanda? It's nothing really important. You don't need to know about it."

"Stop trying to evade the subject and you can't fool me, Moyashi. What you've just said wouldn't be something that would make you look so beat up."

"…"

"Something bad happened, am I right?"

Allen gingerly nodded and looked away, not wanting to meet his lover's eyes.

Seeing how Allen tried to avoid looking into his eyes, Kanda grabbed Allen's chin and forced the birthday boy to look at him.

"Don't you ever forget that I'm always here for you, Allen. And since it's a dream, it isn't real right? Don't bottle up everything inside. Today is your birthday! It's supposed to be a happy day for you!" Kanda was pissed. Very pissed. To make it worse, Kanda had _actually called Allen's name. _

"Fine. Um… Show should I phrase this… At the end, y-you… stabbed me with your sword, straight through me. Then after that I woke up."

OK. That was **not** what Kanda expected. Not even in his wildest imagination. **Him? **_Stab_Allen?

Seeing the dumbfounded male, Allen quickly interjected, "Ah, but it's just a dream right? Don't worry about it. I'm sitting here just fine."

What a weird turn of events, now Allen was comforting him? But if it _was_ just a dream, how had Allen known who Alma was? Was it even possible that the entire scenario and the conditions were so similar to their current situation? Like how Alma and himself were childhood friends, even in Allen's dream? Is it really possible that that depicted their past lives? If so, wouldn't it mean that Kanda had attempted to kill _his _Allen?

"Hey, Kanda? You alright?" Allen asked, waving a frantic hand in front of the raven-haired male to get his attention.

Snapping out of his stupor, Kanda gave his signature 'tch', before continuing, "I'm fine. Why don't you worry more about yourself? Fancy having a dream like that before your birthday, it's not a good way to start off you know."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for being here."

"Tch, whatever."

With that, the atmosphere in the room lightened as Kanda went back to being the usual prick he was. Allen still wasn't very used to Kanda's caring side, something he only showed it when the two of them were alone.

When Kanda has first shown him that softer side a few months back, sure Allen had been shocked beyond words and thought Kanda was kidnapped and replaced by pod people or something. It was just a silly speculation but Allen couldn't think of any other reason besides that. Kanda almost choked on his green tea at that time when Allen actually asked, "Are you really Kanda?" Boy, the long-haired male was red from embarrassment and also from coughing after that.

"Hey, Kanda, it's almost time and I need to go get ready. Lavi's probably waiting for me already."

Almost grudgingly, Kanda let go and allowed his lover to go and change out of his pyjamas, "I'll give you a ride there then."

* * *

"See you later then, Kanda!" Allen leaned in for a chaste kiss before opening the car door and entered the restaurant.

Searching for the familiar flame coloured hair, he told the hostess, "Ah, I'm with someone else."

"Over here!" Lavi called.

Smiling Allen walked over, "Sorry I'm late Lavi."

"S'ok. Happy Birthday!" Lavi wished and handed Allen a present.

"You didn't have too! The lunch is already good enough."

"Nah, the lunch is just a normal treat."

"Thanks, Lavi."

"Don't mention it! What are friends for?" Lavi laughed, "Shall we order? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"So, you're finally eighteen huh?" Lavi suddenly said over lunch.

"Yeah…"

"Seems really unbelievable that you're so young yet one of the top prodigy in the research labs."

"Well, aren't you the same?"

"Yeah, but out circumstances are different."

"You have a point there."

"Well, on the bright side, now that you're eighteen, Yuu-chan wouldn't get sued if he were to screw you into the wall right?" Lavi winked.

That was when Allen dropped his fork onto the marble floor, making a _clink _sound. "Wha-? Huh? Wha-? What do you mean?"

"You can't fool me, Allen. I know the two of you are together."

"No we're not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"You don't have to hide it anymore you know. The three of us are always in the same lab together. I can see what's going on between the two of you. I'm not part of the Bookman family for nothing you know?"

"And you've been keeping quiet all this while?"

"Well, I didn't want to spoil your fun. Plus, I saw Yuu-chan dropping you off just now and that just confirmed my theory."

"Oh, I see."

"Aw, cheer up Moyashi-chan! I won't tell anyone about what goes on in the two of your private time together," Lavi winked suggestively.

"It's ALLEN. And would you get your mind out of the gutter? We didn't do anything! Jeez."

"You, Allen, are too innocent for your own good."

"I know that should be a compliment, but the way you said it makes it sound **NOT **like a compliment."

"Alright alright. I don't want to get you angry on your birthday. Your boyfriend might just come and kill me in the middle of the night," Lavi laughed.

"I'm not a tattletale you know? I know you're only joking but we're in public you know?"

"I know," Lavi nodded and turned to get the attention of a waiter, "Can we get the bill please?"

"You're in a rush?"

"Not really. I just don't want to deprive Yuu-chan of his Moyashi," Lavi snickered.

"LAVI!" Allen said, exasperated.

"Ok! Ok! I'll stop it," the red-head paid for their food and left. "Is Yuu-chan coming to fetch you or are you making your way home?"

"I don't think he's coming. So I'll probably be going home myself."

"Well, I'll give you a ride then. It's on the way."

"Ok, thanks!"

* * *

Allen inserted his house key into the keyhole and with a click, opened the door.

"Shesh, dealing with Lavi really takes up a lot of energy. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted that ride home. Even during the car ride he could still crack some horny jokes about Kanda and I. Gosh, I think I had never been so embarrassed in my entire life."

Walking over to the couch, Allen unceremoniously flumped himself onto it. Lying face down for a while, he turned his head to the side and caught sight of a slip of paper on the coffee table. Feeling his insides churn, he hoped and prayed that it wasn't a "birthday present", also known as a list of debts that were awaiting payment, from his 'Master'.

Picking it up and unfolding it, Allen heaved a sigh of relief. It was just a letter from Kanda.

_Oi, Moyashi._

_Remember, I'll come by your house_

_later before we go out for dinner._

_Will be there at about seven._

_-Kanda_

Seven huh? It was still about four hours till then, so Allen decided to take a little nap first since the nightmare last night had left him so drained.

* * *

Groggily, Allen woke up and surveyed his surroundings. It was already pitch dark, seeing how it was winter. Looking out of the window, he could faintly see some snow starting to fall from the sky. Huh, seems like there would be a white Christmas this year. Standing up, Allen groped his way in the darkness, towards the light switch and flicked it on. Blinking several times to allow his eyes to get used to the sudden brightness, Allen glanced at his wall clock, only to realise it read 6.57pm.

_Oh bloody crap._

Dashing into the bathroom, but decided against taking a shower since wouldn't have enough time anyways; Allen splashed some water onto his face to refresh himself and scrambled into his bedroom to search for a change of clothes.

Just as he had put on his last article of clothing, he heard the sound of the door bell resonate throughout the house. When he opened the door, it revealed to be none other then Kanda Yuu, dressed in a dark blue sleeveless top and black pants.

"Oh, hi Kanda."

"Moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

"Whatever. Close your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just close them."

"O-ok."

Allen did as he was told, when he felt a strip of cloth being put in front of his eyes and the two ends of it being tied behind his head.

"Kan-"

"You're not allowed to take it off until I say so, OK?"

"Uh, ok."

Kanda then lead the younger male to the couch and told him to take a seat, whilst disappearing into Allen's room.

Allen's ears perked up when he heard Kanda opening and closing cupboards and wondered what the hell his boyfriend was trying to do. Very tempted to rip the blindfold off, Allen resisted the temptation for he didn't want to incur Kanda's wrath.

Then, feeling a presence standing in front of him, Allen asked, "Kanda? Are you there?"

"Yeah. We're leaving right now but you're still not allowed to take off your blindfold. Got it?"

"Ok."

Kanda then grabbed onto his Moyashi's hand and slowly lead him out of the house and then into his car. Strapping on the seatbelt for both of them, Kanda started up his car engines and began to drive to their destination for the night.

* * *

"Are we there yet, Kanda?" Allen whined for the umpteenth time. He was _so_ excited and wanted to untie the blindfold that was obscuring his vision!

"Stop asking. We're reaching soon."

"But you said that the last three times!" Then he felt the car slowing down to a stop and the engines being shut off.

"We're here now. Stop being so hyperactive, Moyashi. You're getting as bad as the Usagi."

"Well I'm sorry. But you don't usually do these kinds of things too right?"

Hearing Kanda's car door opening, Allen fumbled to try and unlatch the seatbelt before fumbling for the door's. Thankfully, Kanda had went over and helped Allen to open the door and lead him out.

Then when Kanda stopped walking, Allen heard him say to someone, "Yoyaku wa tsukutta. Ore wa Kanda Yuu desu."

"Ah, hai. Tsuite kudasai"

"Arigatou," Kanda responded.

Well damn, Allen didn't understand anything except for the last part. Feeling calloused hands grabbing onto his, he let Kanda lead the way once again.

* * *

Hearing a door opening and close, Kanda pushed Allen in before instructing, "You can take off your blindfold now."

Internally doing a happy dance, Allen eagerly untied his blindfold. Blinking his eyes several times, he took in the unfamiliar surrounds. It seemed very Japanese and the room wasn't very big. Tatami mats on the floor, shoji screens replacing windows and doors, except the main door leading to the hallway, plus two futons arranged side by side in the middle of the room.

"Kanda? What's all this about?" Allen questioned. It was the first time that he had been able to experience something that was so Japanese centred.

"It's your birthday treat. Since it's a Friday today, we a long weekend ahead of us to enjoy ourselves here. I've already booked the room for three days and two nights."

"Thank you, Kanda! Wow, I'd never expected this is my wildest dreams!"

"So if you're done getting excited, quickly change into the yukata the hotel provided," Kanda commanded while opening the bathroom door for Allen.

"Ok," Allen answered before closing the door after him. Staring at the yukata, he hoped that he would be able to get it right.

* * *

"Oi Moyashi! Are you done yet?" Kanda asked impatiently. Who need fifteen minutes to change into a yukata anyway?

"Ah, is it left over right or right over left?"

"It's left over right."

Hearing some shuffling, Allen finally emerged from the bathroom, blushing and clad in the same black and white yukata which Kanda was also wearing. It was a standard hotel design anyway. Even though there weren't many elaborate designs, but it was still quite exquisite-looking.

"Come on, lets go and eat. I'm starved!" Allen dragged Kanda out of the door and tried his best to direct the two of them to where he **thought** the restaurant was. Of course, seeing how he came into the hotel totally blindfolded…

Let's just say he just lead them to a dead end and Kanda had to take over.

* * *

"Gosh, I'm stuffed. That has got to be the best Japanese cuisine that I've ever had," Allen exclaimed.

"Glad you liked it."

"So what's next? It seems a bit too early to go back into our room."

"Well, there is the onsen…"

"Um… what's that?"

"Hot springs."

"Hot springs in winter seems great! But it's snowing out right?"

"There are ones that are indoors, Baka Moyashi."

"Oh. Haha, silly me. But wait, aren't hot springs public?"

"Not unless you pay more to reserve a private one."

"Oh, so you did?"

"Of course."

"Ah, so one for each of us? I'm sure that would have cost a bomb. Do they even have that many private hot springs to rent out?"

"What are you talking about? We're sharing one."

"… So we're going to share one? Like completely strip and get into ONE hot spring?"

"Of course, what did you expect, Baka Moyashi?"

"Bloody hell," Allen exclaimed and all the remarks Lavi made over lunch just came back him and make him blush redder and redder.

* * *

The next day…

Waking up in the morning with his arms wrapped around his just-turned-legal-adult boyfriend, Kanda couldn't help but let lose a small smile. Ever since he had met Allen Walker, the strange boy had managed to melt the ice around his heart and made him do strange things, things he never thought he could bring himself to do.

Shuffling a little to bring the smaller body closer to his and share each other's warmth, he felt Allen move a little before his eyes flickered open and revealed the beautiful mercury orbs that would always make Kanda's heart beat a little faster then usual. Not that he would admit that. No way.

Disoriented, Allen took a while before the previous day's memories flooded back into him.

Needless to say, his experience at the onsen yesterday night tops the chart of the most embarrassing moments in his entire life. Sure Kanda knew about his left arm, but that was not what he was concerned about. What he was concerned about was the fact that he was supposed to strip naked and get into the hot spring, with his _boyfriend_, who was also supposed to do the same. And the fact that he just turned eighteen didn't really help to improve the situation.

It got even worse when Kanda questioned why he was being so shifty even when he had already gotten into the onsen. Having no choice but to spill the beans under Kanda's piercing glare, Allen explained to him what had happened during lunch that day with Lavi.

The entire explanation then ended with Kanda mumbling something like, "I'm going to kill that Usagi for defiling my Moyashi's innocent mind." Or something along those lines, he couldn't be sure that Kanda would actually say something like that.

Allen unconsciously moved closer to where his lover was and rested his head on his shoulders. Then Kanda brought a strong arm and wrapped it protectively around his lover, whispering, "Don't worry. I will never hurt you. If the dream you had really was a past recollection, I'm sure this is a second chance given to us right now to mend the broken relationship. Even we don't do it right, we're still going to get many chances after this life."

It was cheesy and very unlike Kanda's stoic demeanor. Allen knew Kanda wasn't used to comforting people.

He knew Kanda would have thought long and hard, racked his brains to find some way to comfort the younger male.

He knew Kanda probably would have even written a script on this to make sure that he could get it right.

Allen was tremendously touched that Kanda was willing to go through such lengths to make him feel better, even if it went against his personal principal of: **I'm a person who doesn't and will not give a damn to the people around me**.

And, more importantly it was also Kanda's way of saying that their love was eternal.

For that, Allen would always believe it.

For eternity.

_True love transcends time and space. _

_No matter where they are, who they are. _

_Past or present._

_They will ultimately find each other in each other's arms once again._

_For their love is eternal.

* * *

_

**Yoyaku wa tsukutta****. Ore wa Kanda Yuu desu - We have a reservation. I'm Kanda Yuu.**

**Ah, hai. Tsuite kudasai - Oh yes. Please follow me.**

**A/N: That. Was the longest dream sequence ever. But I meant for it to be that way so it's all good :D Sorry to have to remind all of you about that chapter. I was trying not to cry while typing that part but I felt it was necessary to add it into this story, so yeah. **

**I can't believe Yullen Week is over T^T but I had fun writing and reading Yullen Week entries. I hope all of you did too. **

**That said, I would like to say that this would be my last update before I go on hiatus for a year because of **_**major**_** national exams (Yes. It determines my future). I'm sorry eh, but thank you all for supporting my stories to the end very end! :D [Though I might sneak online to post for June's Yullen Week if anyone is willing to organize it again ;) ]**

**NOTE! : DREAM SEQUENCE FOLLOWS THE OFFICIAL ANIME LINE. I'M JUST BORROWING IT FOR A DREAM SEQUENCE. IT'S CHAPTER 197 OF DGRAY-MAN, AND IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME, HOSHINO-SENSEI! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**ALSO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN! WE LOVE YOU! AND SO DOES KANDA!**

**ユレン本当に大好き！**


End file.
